Wusstest du das schon? Interessante Tatsachen über die Bandmitglieder
= Fakten zur Band = Black Questionmark - Devilish - Tokio Hotel möglicherweise von Bill und Tom notiert, jedoch an anderen Seite wäre statt "Hyde" ...nur zB due "Alex - Strandbar" als favoritisierten Ort erwähnt? 4 Hunde • die Namen werden später noch ergänzt ° Quellenangaben: soulscollide auf tumblr.com 6 Wochen Sommerferien ..."Durch Den Monsun" wurde veröffentlicht & eine Woche vor Schulbeginn gab es nun ein Kiesen-Meeting bei der Kaulitz-Familie mit den Eltern, den Produzenten, den Anwälten und weiteren Personen. die ersten 3 Schultage wurden die Stars von Securities aus der Schule begleitet. nach einiger Zeit meinte die Direktorin, für ein Jahr wären die Kaulitz-Brüder deshalb vorerst beurlaubt. danach wurde auf 2 Jahre und noch ein halbes Jahr zusätzlich verlängert, die Kaulitz-Twins waren dann bereits 18 Jahre. Georg erwähnte, dass sich die Schulorte auch von ihm und Gustav schnell unter den Fans verteilt hatten. Bill berichtet ca. bei Minute 5:16 im Video über die Steine/Flaschenwürfe von Anti-Fans während eines Konzerts im Jahre 2006. später war die Band dann auch mit ungefähr 8 Securities draussen und bei Minute 16:14 erwähnt Bill, ca. 15 Leute sind auf ihrer Perron welche dann zu bezahlen wären und das seit die Kaulitz-Brüder 15 Jahre alt wurden (je u.A. als Details im Video "Hinter Die Welt" erwähnt) nähere Details zu je Bill und Tom's • Georg's • Gustav's Gymnasium hingegen dieses Video selbiger Video-Reihe zeigt Bill, welcher berichtet dass an Wochenende manchmal auch ungefähr 50 Leute vor ihrer Tür warteten, manche machten es sich neben Lagerfeuer gemütlich, etc. es gab dann einen 2 Meter-Zaun, 24-Stunden Securities und dennoch gab es dann einen Einbruch ...Bill's Unterwäsche, Fotos und Songtexte lagen vertreut in der Umgebung. online wurde ein passendes Haus ausgewählt und auch ein Privat-Jet gemietet. jeder der 4 Stars hatte ca. 8 Koffer und der Rest kam auf einen Container, dies war dann der Weg nach L.A. ...wo sie dann bereits 6 Jahre wohnten. Georg erwähnt dann bei Minute 7:09 dass er Bill und Tom verstehen konnte und später ergänzte er noch, sich beide in L.A bereits seit längeren einen Zweitwohnsitz gesucht hatten, da sie u.A. auch die Stadt toll finden. Minute 7:40 in selbigen Video erwähnt Gustav dass mal ein polnischer Reisebus mit 4 Schulklassen vor seiner Tür hielt, Gustav's Vater verteilte dann draussen signierte Autogrammkarten der Band und die Klassen waren dann jedoch innerhalb selbigen Tages auch wieder weg. bei Minute 10:14 nennt Georg dass er ca. 2,5 Jahre in Hamburg gewohnt hatte ...er blieb jedoch aufgrund der Freunde, Familie, etc. nicht allzulange und zog dann doch wieder nach Magdeburg Tom erwähnt dann ungefähr 5-6 Songs entstanden aus bisherigen Materialien / Ideen. Bill berichtet dann über Georg und Gustav, dass diese als Miete eher ca. den Preis von Kaulitz'-Poolrechnung hatten. Tom erwähnte dass u.A. Gustav die Finanzen der Band regelte. Drehorte der Musik-Videos & Fakten selbiger * "Mädchen Aus Dem All" & "Leb Die Sekunde" & "Hurricanes And Suns" ...beinhielte je einen Rückblick aus bisherige Szenen * "Durch Den Monsun" wurde vom Drehort am "Langen See", Brandenburg, Potsdam, Deutschland umgesetzt (allgemein zu nähere Infos ca. während des Jahres 2005), nannte u.A. die Seite marco-schueler.de "Langer See" in Damendorf, Schleswig-Holstein, Kiel, Deutschland wäre es jedoch nicht & hingegen mögliche Drehorte an "Langer See" des 'Durch Den Monsun'-Musikvideos: "Langersee" in Leuenberg, Höhenland, Märkisch-Oderland, Brandenburg, Potsdam, Deutschland "Langer See" (auch "Langer See Berlin-Koepenick" & "Langer See - Dahme" • zur Webseite 'seen.de' dieses Sees) in Eichwalde, Dahme-Spreewald, Brandenburg ...welcher übrigens von diesen Orten umgeben wäre: "Zeuthen", "Schulzendorf", "Waltersdorf", "Gosen Gosen", "Wernsdorf" "Langer See" in Dolgenbrodt, Heidesee, Dahme-Spreewald, Brandenburg "Langer See" in Fährwinkel 66, Dahme-Seenland, Brandenburg, Potsdam, Deutschland "Langer See" in Garzin, Garzau-Garzin, Märkisch-Oderland, Brandenburg, Potsdam, Deutschland "Langer See" als Verbreiterung der Dahme (welche nördlich von Schmöckwitz bis zur Altstadt Köpenick" als Pfad in Berlin wäre • "Rohrwall" wäre als Umgebungsorte in der Nähe notiert, auch das Nordufer wäre meist zu Müggelheim, hingegen das Südufer zu Grünau definiert • der See hätte eine Tiefe von bis zu 8,5 Metern (nähere Infos zur Umgebung fand ich übrigens in diesem YouTube-Video in englischer Sprache & Aiyami notierte darin u.A. Details zu den Videodreh's zu den Musikvideos der Band • zu ihrem Channel auf YouTube: Aiyami Istan & auch wäre das Logo der Tschechischen TH-Aliens im Video notiert, als Direkt-Screenshot mit Szenen des Videos) "Durch Den Monsun" (übrigens als Studio-Version des Jahres 2006 als Video auf YouTube & zuvor während des Stimmbruchs gab es von selbigen Song diese Version auf selbiger Video-Plattform, zusätzlich jedoch auch des Songs "Schrei" als Akustik-Version ...zweitere Version wäre die allgemeine Version, hingegen erstere mit Lyric-'Fail', denn "hinter dieser Tür, ich werde sie besiegen und dann führen sie mich zu dir" & diese offizielle Version als Remix auf selbiger Plattform, wäre hingegen auch ähnlich der ersteren Version des Songs) & "Spring Nicht / Don't Jump" & "1000 Meere / 1000 Oceans" (wirken als Video ähnlich, jedoch nicht ident) & "Automatic/Automatisch" & "Rette Mich / Rescue Me" & "Übers Ende Der Welt / Ready, Set, Go!" & "Lass Uns Laufen / World Behind My Wall" & "Girl Got A Gun" ...hätte je ein 'making-of' der Videos * "Schrei" wurde an nur einem Tag als Szenen aufgenommen und die StatistInnen-Rollen wurden zuvor auch über die Homepage der Band notiert & wurde in einem alten Gebäude gedreht der 'Schrei'-Tourbus war übrigens als Marke ein schwarzer VW-Sharan & später wurde aufgrund der erweiterten Europa-Tour hingegen auf einen 14-Meter langen Bus gewechselt * auch für "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" (als erweiterter Song zu "Der Letzte Tag") wurden Fans gesucht * "Scream" wurde als Remake von "Schrei" als Video mit bisherigen Video-Szenen gestaltet "Scream" wurde in einer alten und verlassenen Villa in Berlin, Deutschland gedreht & hatte selbigen Regisseur (Zoran Bihac) ...die produktionsführende Firma "FXFACTORY POSTPRODUCTION GmbH" veröffentlichte das komplettierte Video dann auch als Referenz an ihrer Webseite - aktuell gäbe es jedoch nur noch fxit.de/blog als Seite verfügbar Details des Videos: Record Company: Sony BMG ...Production: Schuhwerk ...Director: Zoran Bihac ...DoP: Marc 'Bobby' Rogoll ...Editor: Toni Froschhammer ...Grading: Frederik Grytzmann ° Quellenangaben: je auf marco-schueler.de * "Rette Mich" als making-of auf YouTube des User-Channels Ioana :) mit 'exclusiv' / 'RTL' und dem Nickname 'farinurlaub123' (auch hatte Nena einen gleichnamigen Song, ob dies als Inspiration von Bill gedacht wäre?) (Michael Gohmann?) wurde beim Videodreh in Berlin erwähnt & um 11:00 war dies der erste Termin der Band an diesem Tag, nach 8 Stunden war das Video komplettiert und auch gab es danach noch ein CD-Shooting mit den Band-Mitgliedern * "Der Letzte Tag" wurde am Dach des Kosmos-Kinos (und "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" im Keller des Gebäudes) je in Berlin in Deutschland gedreht 'RTL' berichtete dann u.A. auch in der Reportage "Punkt 12" über das Video "Spring Nicht" in der Berliner Tiefgarage (einem Parkhaus), notierte die Seite marco-schueler.de der 21.03.2007 war der Tag des 2. Musterungsbrief für die Bundeswehr, alternativ den Zivildienst ° Quellenangaben: je auf marco-schueler.de * "Zimmer 483" hatte materiellen Zusammenhang mit einem Bungalow in Spanien, nähere Infos zum Hotel wurden jedoch bisher noch nicht als Detail erwähnt, vom Ort würde sich dieses immerhin innerhalb von Mexico City befinden, nannte die Seite arts.answers.com • hingegen die Seite marco-schueler.de erwähnt zusätzlich: im Jahre 2006 inspirierte sich die Band in einer spanischen Finca, diese trug die Nummer '483' ...auch war TH als Band am 12.02.2007 bei der 'Cinema For Peace'-Gala in Berlin (Deutschland), wo u.A. David Just und die 4 Jungs der Band, Richard Gere und Sharon Stone begegneten bis zum Album "Zimmer 483" des 23.02.2007, wurden alle Musikvideos in Berlin, Deutschland dedreht * Aiyami's YouTube-Video nannte ca. dass "Übers Ende Der Welt" (in der Nähe des Deutschen Bahn Gebäudes: Berlin-Liechtenberg?) vlt in der Lückstrasse in Lichtenberg, Berlin gedreht worden sein könnte? * "Reden" & "Stich Ins Glück" & "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" ...gab es je teils als Akustik-Version in einem Studio * beim making-of des Videos "Feel It All" wurde u.A. Mattias Erik Johansson erwähnt, welcher von TH als Band die daran angelehnten Filme erwähnte: "Basketball Diaries", "Requiem For A Dream", "Kids", "Wir Kinder Vom Bahnhof Zoo" (und während der Szene mit der zerbrechlichen Flasche trug Bill übrigens einen karierten Rock?) - beim Abspann des making-of Videos wurden noch diese Personen erwähnt: Produzent: Bergamini Pictures Konzept- und Projektmanagement: Benjamin Ebel künstlerische Anleitung und Design: Andrew Brawl Kamera & Schnitt: Erik Bergamini PR-Management: Dunja Pechner Presse und Medien US und UK: pr(at)decodeltd.com & 42west.net Bill und Tom's Assistent: Mike Bastian zu Erik Bergamini's Webseite: 'erikbergamini.com' zu Andrew Brawl's Webseite: 'andrewbrawl.com' * Aiyami's YouTube-Video erwähnte ca. dass "Feel It All" in einer ex-Fabrik in Köpenickerstrasse 40 & dem Music-Club "Brunnen 70" in der Brunnenstrasse 70 im Keller eines ex-Möbelgeschäfts gedreht worden wäre * "California High" & "Boy Don't Cry" wären als neuere Videos auch mit visuellen Szenen ergänzt - - - 11.04.2006 - geheimer Auftritt im "Futurum" in Prag, Tschechien vor ca. 250 Fans (u.A. mit dem Song "Rette Mich" als Direkt-Video auf YouTube) 13.04.2006 geheimer Showcase (Auftritt) in Amsterdam, Niederlande TH heisst die Fans an der spanischen Webseite der Band willkommen & als Direkt-Video auf YouTube, notiert wäre auch der Blog justysia-th.blog.onet.pl ° Quellenangaben: je auf marco-schueler.de 16.06.2007 (M6-Konzert in Paris, Frankreich) einige der Crewmitglieder (u.A. mit Bodyguard Saki Pelka am Mikrofon) treten mitten in den Vorbereitungen für den abendlichen Auftritt mit "Monsoon" auf ...als Direkt-Video auf YouTube vom 17.06.2007 von User Cynthia Piazzini veröffentlicht (abends war dann die Band selbst mit u.A. den Songs "Monsoon" und "Übers Ende Dieser Welt" an selbiger Bühne) ° Quellenangaben: je auf marco-schueler.de ' mit aktuellen Bandname "Tokio Hotel" ' 22.09.2018 als Statistik der beliebtesten Videos der Band • "Monsoon" mit 36.563.700+ Aufrufen • • das YouTube-Profil der Band mit 672.940+ Fans • • "Not Over You" mit 2.035.500+ Aufrufen • • "Love Don't Break Me" mit 2.023.650+ Aufrufen • • "Billy" als 'YouTube'-Channel mit 69.580+ Fans • - - - Bill, Georg und Gustav als sie eine Torte (im Stil von 'Durch Den Monsun') neben sich hatten & erwähnt wurde das 'RTL'-Logo und 'farinurlaub123', auch die Seite 'billtokiohotel.de.vu' wäre notiert. 16.02.2006 um 14:32 über Bill's neue Frisur • als Beitrag von Mark Pittelkau verfasst 16.02.2006 um 14:33 auch über Bill's selbige Frisur in Magdeburg • seit dem Tag zuvor war Bill nun mit dieser Frisur zu sehen 21.02.2006 um 11:19 über ca. 240 ohnmächtige weibliche Fans beim TH-Konzert • die 'Arena' besuchten meist weibliche Fans, 16 wurden übrigens vorsorglich im Krankenhaus versorgt und ca. 7.500 Fans waren allgemein an diesem Tag im Publikum 09.03.2006 um 23:02 über positive Fan-Liebe ihrer Idole • als Beitrag von L. Brinkama 02.04.2006 um 23:15 über TH's Auftritt bei 'Wetten Dass...?' mit Thomas Gottschalk in Halle, Deutschland Beiträge auf 'bild.de' aus dem Jahre 2006 über die Band 04.04.2006 um 17:21 über das Untergewicht der Kaulitz-Brüder • Bill war übrigens 1,77 Meter & Tom 1,74 Meter und beide wogen ca. 50kg 07.04.2006 um 22:42 auch über Bill's Untergewicht • die 'BZ'-Zeitung erwähnt Bill mit 1,75 Meter und 50kg 16.04.2006 um 12:13 über unterschiedliche Infos • als Beitrag von I. Peemöller & A. Hellemann & H.-W. Saure & N. Pohl verfasst • KünstlerInnen bekamen bisher vom Händlerabgabepreis der CD's (meist für 9,00 - 11,50 Euro verkauft), hiervon nur 18% - 24% ...diese Band konnte durch ihre Manager-Team jedoch auf genaue 26% verhandeln & mit den 500.000 CDs des 'Schrei'-Albums wären ca. 1,3 Millionen Euro als Einnahmen berechnet. MarktkennerInnen vermuten jedoch dass die Band mit beispielsweise zusätzlich den verkauften Konzert-Tickets ca. 2 Millionen Euro verdienten (denn bei ihrer ersten Tour wurden 200.000 Konzertkarten für je 23 Euro geboten & die Band erhielt 20%-25% dieser Preise als Wert) Stefan Mucha (Jurist und Anwalt der Bandmitglieder) erwähnte gegenüber 'BamS', dass sie täglich Werbeanfragen erhielten, von Telekommunikationsfirmen bis zu unterschiedlichen Nahrungsmittelkonzernen. die Band war übrigens auch in Ungarn und Polen bereits beliebt, auch in Japan und speziell in Tokio bestand Interesse an der Band ...der japanische Botschafter bedankte sich bei der Band für die Werbung in seinem Land. für die Bewilligung für den Plattenvertrag für Bill, Tom und Gustav überprüfte das Vormundschaftsgericht zuvor noch jede einzelne Klausel, erst danach wäre der Vertrag für die Unterschrift gegenüber ihrer Mütter und Väter zur Unterschriftsbesiegelung verfügbar. die Vormundschaftsakte der Kaulitz-Brüder bearbeitet und überprüft eine Rechtspflegerin vom Familiengericht Haldensleben. Bill und Tom empfanden dies jedoch eher hinderlich, denn die Überprüfung dauerte 75% eines Jahres, wodurch sich einige Umsetzungen verzögerten. die Rechtsanwälte Stefan Mucha und Thomas Golzer sind als Inhaber des Bandnamens beim deutschen Patent- und Markenamt eingetragen (es werden jedoch die Namensrechte nur treuhänderisch verwaltet, denn der Bandname ist dennoch direkt den Bandmitgliedern zugesprochen) & David Jost erwähnte noch, falls sich die Band irgendwann zu trennen trennen plant, wäre dennoch nur die Band intern besprechend, wer nun diesen Name weiternutzen könnte. die Kaulitz-Twins würden in Loitsche die 10. Klasse des Gymnasiums besuchen, sie wurden jedoch vom Kultusministerium Sachsen-Anhalt vom Unterricht befreit und seit dem 01. April waren beide Zwillinge in Hamburg wohnend. am Stadtrand hätten sie eine Studio-Wohnung, um neue Songs umzusetzen. 'BamS' erwähnte, Bill und Tom wären noch bis zu den Sommerferien von der Schule beurlaubt und danach ginge es an der Web-Schule aus Bochum weiter 08.05.2006 um 12:20 über Preisauszeichnungen & Band-'Hater' • das Konzert in Zürich, als auch die Schweizer Zeitung 'Blick' wurde u.A. in diesem Beitrag erwähnt und auch die erhaltenen Auszeichnungen der Band mit passenden Datum 02.06.2006 um 14:45 über die Band 'Killerpilze' als Vergleich mit TH • als Beitrag von René Ebensen verfasst 24.02.2006 um 23:32 über die Ohnmacht der noch-minderjährigen Fans 17.07.2006 um 23:41 über den Alltag mit Ruhm und Autogramme • als Beitrag von Mark Pittelkau & Günter Stampf verfasst 19.07.2006 um 23:01 über den Auftritt am Dach des 'Kosmos'-Kinos mit dem Song (Video) 'Der Letzte Tag' & der Fan-Liebe zu den Stars - - - die Logos der Band anfangs war es dieses Logo in schwarzer / weisser Schriftfarbe & danach gab es noch dieses Logo und auch das 'Dream Machine'-Logo (° Quellenangaben: erstes Bild von animecsajalkot.blogspot.com • zweites Bild von thequizlogo.blogspot.com • drittes Bild wurde an der Quellseite nicht direkt erwähnt • viertes Bild von tokiohotel.com) Schriftarten ähnlich der Titel "Kings Of Suburbia" wirkt ähnlich der Schriftart 'Pride Of The Young' und 'Hecatoncheir', erwähnt die Seite dafont.com - die erstere Schriftart des TH-Logos & Schriftzugs wäre hingegen 'Kab' von "Type5" ähnlich, notiert myfonts.com einen Beitrag zu "Boy Don't Cry" von kaltblut-magazine.com - - - Gustav nutzte mal "Meinl"-Einzelteile an seinem Schlagzeug & toll findet er die 'MB20' die Seite all-about-th.de.tl nannte allgemein dieses Bild von Gustav als er ziemlich jung war (ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'O" - benetton' wäre eine von beiden Personen tragend) & ca. aus dem Jahr 2005 / 2006 dieses Direkt-Bild ('starvote24.de' nennt übrigens letzteres Bild als erweiterte Quelle) - - - die Band hatte mal diese Autogramm-Adresse Tokio Hotel c/o Universal Music Stralauer Allee 1 10245 Berlin - - - die Seite reden.de.tl erwähnt Caro und Nadine als tippende Fans, auch das Datum 27.03.2007 ...wo Tom einen Brief geschrieben hatte & die Unterschriften der weiteren Band-Mitglieder wären darauf auch notiert. selbige Seite notierte am 19.03.2007 diese Sonderausgabe eines Magazins einer der Beiträge der Seite reden.de.tl u.A der 26.03.2007 notiert auf 'RTL' um 21:15 "Die beliebtesten Tennie-Bands" im TV als Episode einer Sendung & das Datum 05.04.2007 notierte weitere Infos zur Bundeswehr und den Kaulitz-Twins: es gäbe bereits telefonischen Kontakt mit dem Kreiswehrersatzamt, notierte Tom im März. "Bild" berichtete, dass Bill und Tom nun doch von selbigen Amt in Hamburg befreit wären, da sie sich in der Web-Schule in Bochum befanden. - - - die Seite auer-verlag.de (mit u.A. Heinz-Lothar Worm als Name notiert) erwähnte die Zeitschrift 'Hitmix', welche eine Umfrage mit dem Titel "Tokio Hotel - coole Rocker oder peinliche Kinderstars?" umsetzte & weitere Titel nennt selbige Seite hingegen als PDF-Datei als Inhaltsverzeichnis & docplayer.org nennt noch weitere Inhalte zu diesem Titel, auch wäre der Nickname des Users Gesche Krämer ergänzt - - - der Song "Unendlichkeit" wurde nur von der Band selbst geschrieben & auch erhielt die Band durchaus längere Fan-Briefe zB Bild_1 (° Quellenangaben: thmaniafan.blogspot.com) die Band (ca. im Jahre 2005?) während Bill ein Schweissband der Marke 'Criminal' & Tom sein 'Southpole'-Shirt und seine 'Vokal'-Weste darüber trug (° Quellenangaben: thmaniafan.blogspot.com & auch wäre die Seite 'tokiohotelus.com' erwähnt) • die Band hatte mal in Osnabrück für ihre Tour geprobt • "Saki" ist TH's Bodyguard • "Schrei" wurde in Berlin Grunewald gedreht • 2 Tattoos liess sich Bill heimlich stechen • Tom machte früher mal Karate • Gustav bekam von den meisten männlichen Fans Fanbriefe & sein Glücksbringer war / ist ein Stimmschlüssel • Konzert/e in Köln und Hamburg wurde/n abgesagt, da Bill und Gustav krank wurden • Tom fuhr mal einen Renault-Wagen • als Bill 9 Jahre war, schrieb er den Song "Traurig", dieser war seinen beiden Mäuse gewidmet (ähnlich berichtete der Beitrag der Seite arts.answers.com über Bill's ersten Song) • Gustav's Eltern sind nicht geschieden • TH wollte mal die Band "Aerosmith" live sehen • Gustav traf mal die Band "System Of A Down" / lernte sie näher in Lissabon kennen & Tom traf mal Nicole von den "Pussycat Dolls" / lernte sie in Lissabon näher kennen • eine von Tom's 'Gibson'-Gitarren wurde für 4.500 Euro gekauft? • als "Partnerseite" von allgemein an der Seite der KiTa der Kaulitz-Brüder ergänzt: 'http://tokiohotelofficial.ning.com' & 'kaulitz-majik.com' vom 09.08.2008 als Beitrag an letzterer Seite des Users "Hype" ('orlandobloomsbabe(at)gmail.com') • auch wurde der 14-jährige weibliche Fan 'Samantha Belbey' erwähnt, sie kam zwar nicht an Bill für eine Umarmung und probierte es jedoch bei der Autogramm-Möglichkeit im / nahe des "Hot Topic"-Bekleidungsgeschäfts in der "Freehold Raceway Mall" • auch erwähnt selbiger Beitrag noch den Auftritt der Band der Tour durch die USA am Donnerstag, wo übrigens die Plätze im 'Starland Ballroom' in Sayreville restlos ausverkauft waren • "Ready, Set, Go!" wurde bei den 'MTV VMA' erwähnt • die beiden 16-jährigen auch weiblichen Fans 'Ashley Ankudovich', 'Leyna Andren' und 'Marissa Silverberg', als auch einer der wenigen männlichen Fans 'John Pender', letzterer war übrigens mit vorletzt-notierter Person bei der Autogramm-Session dabei • die 14-jährige 'Nicole Chis' wurde mit der 13-jährigen 'Joy Mo' erwähnt • der Name des Sängers zierte Nicole's Arm, hingegen Joy hatte ein 'Wir Lieben Tokio Hotel'-Schild in den Farben der deutschen Flagge und an der Rückseite war die deutsche Flagge erwähnt • die 14-jährige 'Zarina Montecinos' ...wären beim Beitrag notiert die "Werchter Boutique" werchterboutique.be wäre noch als Ort ergänzt zu weiteren Fakten, spezifisch aus dem Jahre 2005 am 23.07.2004 / 22.07.2005 (Halberg Open-Air) wurde ein Privat-Konzert an einer open-air Bühne in Wiesbaden, Deutschland performt. Bill erwähnte während dieses Konzertes nach dem Song "Jung Und Nicht Mehr Jugendfrei", dass sie bereits den aktuellen Bandname hatten, als auch in dieser Stadt das erste Mal performten. die Band hoffte auf ein teil-besseres Wetter und als nächster Song wurde "Freunde Bleiben" performt. danach wurde die Single "Durch Den Monsun" mit dem 15.08.2005 als Veröffentlichungsdatum erwähnt und auch werde dort die japanische Version verfügbar sein, nannte Bill an das Publikum & als nächster Song wurde "Durch Den Monsun" performt ...auch gäbe es diese weiteren Alternativ-Links: Video_1 & Video_2 & Video_3 & Video_4 & Video_5 & Video_6 & Video_7 je zu selbigen Konzert (letzteres Video wäre von billthotelpiczocom ca. im Jahre 2007 auf 'dailymotion.com' geteiltund es wäre ersteres Konzert als Tokio Hotel, das Video hätte übrigens 8 Minuten und 17 Sekunden) der Beitrag auf "stars.naanoo.com" erwähnt dass Bill, Tom und Gustav je diese Stars toll finden: Jessica Alba, Ashley und Mary-Kate (die 'Olsen'-Twins), Megan Fox, Beyoncé. hingegen begründet Georg, er hat bereits eine Freundin. Bild_1 • Bild_2 • Bild_3 • Bild_4 • Bild_5 ...je gefunden auf thgirli89.myblog.de und 'RTL' ist als zusätzliche Quelle links-oben bei den Bildern vermerkt. im Februar 2006 kollabieren bei einem TH-Konzert in Trier (Deutschland) sogar über 200 Mädchen (5 davon wurden ins Krankenhaus geliefert, die anderen wurden hingegen gleich dort von Notärzte und Sanitäter versorgt). einer der älteren Proberäume der Band befand sich übrigens mal im 2.Stock eines alten Fabrik-Gebäudes. ca. um die Umbenennung in "Tokio Hotel", erwähnte die Zeitschrift "Bravo" die auserwählten Traumfrauen der Band (als Beitrag auf livethesecond.blogspot.com nachlesbar) • Beitrag mit Bilder - mit zusätzlicher Bildquelle "starvote24.de" • 30.10.2005 Bild_2 - mit zusätzlicher Bildquelle "chicadeluxe04.instantgallery.de" • Bild_3 • Bild_4 - mit zusätzlicher Bildquelle "starvote24.de" Bill erwähnte Evelin (14 Jahre), Tom erwählte Svenja (18 Jahre), Georg erwählte Jessica (18 Jahre) und Gustav, welcher übrigens Gustav ein rotes 'Spitfire Wheels'-Shirt trug, erwählte Mariola (14 oder 16 Jahre) 27.07.2007 "ROSH E’HAD" (eine israelische Zeitschrift) informierte die Band persönlich und auch aufgrund einer Petition mit über 6.000 Fan-Unterschriften an TH, um für ein Konzert in dieser Stadt aufzutreten ...als erste deutsche Band fühlte sich Tokio Hotel gerührt und es gäbe hierzu auch auf universal-music.de den detaillierteren Beitrag nachlesbar. für das Jahr 2007 war das neue Studioalbum in Planung, im Februar war der Titel "Zimmer 483" bekannt und bereits vor einen Monat erschien die Single-Auskopplung "Übers Ende Der Welt". der ursprünglich für Mitte März geplante Start der Tour musste dann jedoch um 2 Wochen verschoben werden, da die neue Bühne nicht fristgerecht komplettiert worden war. der 28.02.2014 ist das Datum dieses Berichts auf 'webindividualschule.de' - als weiteren Bericht selbiger Seite vom 16.04.2008 - Jessica Buschmann erwähnt diesen Beitrag auf 'waz.de' am 15.11.2007 um 19:52 - dieser Beitrag wurde von Monika Werner-Staude, u.A. wurde erwähnt dass im Jahre 2002 diese Schulmöglichkeit von Gerd Lichtenberger gegründet wurde. Pädagogin Lichtenberger und ihre Schwester kontaktierten Simone (Mutter beider Kaulitz-Brüder) und zwei Tage darauf war die Zusage bereits fixiert. Danach wurde u.A. aus der Schule mit einem Zimmer und 8 SchülerInnen, nun 8 Zimmer mit 83 SchülerInnen. Sarah Lichtenberger wurde übrigens als Schulleitung in selbigen Beitrag notiert. als Beitrag vom 04.02.2007 auf "auf jetzt.de" & interessante Details dieser Seite sind hier kurzgefasst in anderen Worten erwähnt: Bill setzt sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf das Sofa eines Hotels in Hamburg (Deutschland) und hatte ein Kissen unter seinen Arm geklemmt. Bill hatte eine Löwenmähnenfrisur zu diesem Interview und trug einen Ringel-Kapuzen-Pullover, Jeans mit Nietengürtel und Cowboystiefel. dieses Interview wäre das erste Gespräch des Tages und während seinen Antworten nutzte er öfters Füllwörter wie "irgendwie", "so", "halt", "schon", "total". während diesen Interviews wurde auch erwähnt dass Bill und sein Bruder in der 7. Klasse strafversetzt worden sind. auch sind die Zwillinge zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Interviews an der Web-Individualschule (Wittener Strasse 2, Bochum, Deutschland) ...jeden Morgen um 5:30 aufstehen, um eine Stunde später den Bus zur Schule zu erreichen, 8 Stunden in der Schule sein und dann um 15:30 mit dem Bus über alle Kleckerdörfer wieder am Rückweg sein und ca. um halb fünf kam er dann zuhause an. Bill war noch 3 Wochen in der 10. Klasse und danach wurde er und Tom beurlaubt (freigestellt / vom Unterricht befreit). Bill hatte einen besten Freund, mit welchen er des öfteren telefonierte und dieser wäre dann in der 11. Klasse (ähnlich wie die Kaulitz-Brüder, wäre dann doch nichts aus "TH" geworden) und er plant nächstes Jahr sein Abitur abzuschliessen und er plant später was mit Computern zu machen. auch werden ca. 35 Schüler in der Bochum-Schule unterrichtet. seit 2 Jahre ist Bill (der Sänger der Band) ein Superstar, werde im Interview dieser Seite noch erwähnt. weitere Ergänzungen zu diesem Interview: als Devilish wurden die CD's selbst beklebt, Poster aufgehängt und für Auftritte gesorgt. 2 Jahre lang wurde am ersten Album der Band gearbeitet, dann ging es zu den Plattenfirmen. sein "typischer" Look entstand übrigens nach einer Halloween-Party, wo sich Bill als Vampir verkleidet hatte und dabei schwarz-lackierte Fingernägel hatte. und danach einige Zeilen direkt von der Seite: Viele können mit Tokio Hotel nichts anfangen und sagen es auch. Ist es schwer, den Spott zu ertragen? - Hm. Tommy und ich hatten das in der Schule schon immer. Wir sahen immer ein bisschen anders aus. Ich kam ja auch geschminkt in die Schule. Da konnten viele Lehrer nicht mit leben. Was die da im Lehrerzimmer erzählt haben, möchte ich nicht wissen. Ich hatte daran aber Spaß. Ich wollte, dass die Leute mich und die Band diskutieren. In den Clubs gab es schon damals „Buh“-Rufe. Aber das ist okay, ich möchte auch heute kein Publikum haben, das normal applaudiert. Bei uns klatschen die ja nie, bei uns schreien die immer. Ich finde das viel geiler! dann wurde noch erwähnt dass sein (Bill's?) bester Freund Fan der Band 'Die Ärzte' ist (zumindest zum Zeitpunkt des Interviews). und noch weitere Zeilen direkt von dieser Seite und dem Interview: "Wir träumen sogar manchmal dasselbe." - Eine Frage noch (von Peter): Ich habe Autogramme gesammelt und auch immer meine Unterschrift geübt – für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass ich mal welche geben muss … - … ja, das habe ich auch! - Hat sich deine Unterschrift verändert? - Ja, ein bisschen. Erst habe ich immer so unterschrieben (Unterschrift 1). So. Und mittlerweile, weil das ja immer schnell gehen muss, ist das alles ineinander übergegangen und sieht jetzt so aus. (Unterschrift 2). Ich fand das total cool, mit so ’nem großen „B“ und habe das ganz oft geübt! Georg hat zum Beispiel ’ne total langweilige, der hat das nie geübt. Der schreibt wie mit Links, so Krikelkrakel. Ich wollte aber immer, dass das stylish aussieht. - Georg's Unterschrift am 23.02. werde das Album "Zimmer 483" veröffentlicht ...das Interview wurde übrigens von "caroline-vonlowtzow" und "peter-wagner" umgesetzt. am 14.07.2007 trat die Band vor dem Eiffelturm in Paris (Frankreich) vor 500.000 Leute (bei einem 'Bastille'?)-Konzert auf, wurden diese Songs "Übers Ende Der Welt", "Ich Brech Aus" und "Durch Den Monsun" auf der Bühne performt, auch trat an selbigen Tag auch "Nelly Furtado" und "Michel Polnareff" auf ...Details und Fotos erwähnt auch "tbtokiohotel" auf twitter und selbiger User auf selbiger Plattform als weiteren Beitrag am 06.10.2007 trat die Band nun im "Ganei Ha Ta’arucha" in Tel Aviv (Israel) auf, welcher Standort mit näheren Details an der Seite der Tourdaten besichtigbar wäre. das am 20. Juni geplante Konzert im "Parc des Princes" (Paris, Frankreich) wurde aufgrund von Fanbriefe und E-Mails im Bezug auf die Abiturprüfungen der Fans auf 24 Stunden später verschoben, wurde als Beitrag auf "fan-lexikon.de" vom 10.03.2008 um 19:20 erwähnt. 20.09.2007? im 'Ritz'-Hotel (Berlin, Deutschland) - als Direkt-Beitrag mit "2008 Oliver Mark / Agentur Focus 'Photo- & Presseagentur FOCUS'" als zusätzliche Details zu den ursprünglichen Quellen und als Download-Foto bei einem Beitrag auf bild.de wurde von Mark Pittelkau am 04.06.2011 um 14:32 erwähnt, dass die Band am Freitagabend 500.000 Euro für einen 10 Minuten Auftritt in Moskau (Russland) erhielt. auch werde auf selbiger Seite notiert, dass der russische TV-Sender "MUZ TV" diesen Betrag für die 3 live-Songs an die Band zahlte, auch flogen die 4 Stars in erster Klasse mit einer Crew von 10 Leuten in L.A. ein und erhielten nach der Landung in Moskau (Russland) eine Nobel-Suit im "Ritz-Carlton"-Hotel, als auch wurden sie mit Beluga-Kaviar, Champagner des Jahrganges und Hummer in Empfang genommen. zuvor hatte die Band übrigens die letzten 6 Monate alle Auftrittsanfragen abgesagt, jedoch für diesen Flug sagten sie hingegen zu und stoppten von nun an ihre Öffentlichkeitspause. gegenüber der Hamburger Morgenpost erwähnte David Jost (Entdecker der Band Tokio hotel, welche er seit bereits 7 Jahre unterstützt), Tom könnte sich eine Alternativ-Karriere als Musikmanager vorstellen, wurde als Beitrag auf "fan-lexikon.de" vom 28.12.2009 um 17:15 genannt. ein Privatkonzert beim 'FM Kiis'-Radiogebäude (vom Datum max. am 19.04.2009) während Bill seine schwarze 'Löwenmähne' als Frisur hat und die Band "Final Day" performte. 15.09.2009 (als Beitrag oder direkt an diesem Tag stattfindend?) von der Seite galeriearchiv.blogspot.com von Userin Carmen um 19:56 veröffentlicht (auch wäre zusätzlich die Seite express.de notiert) • als Direkt-Bild die Kaulitz-Brüder wären am Sonntag-Morgen um ca. 02:00 zum "Flamingo Royal"-Club in Begleitung von weiblichen Personen vorfahren & trafen dann dort auf Oliver Pocher, kurz nach 03:00 wurde in der "Nachtflug"-Disko (diese wäre von Dirk Budach geleitet?) weitergefeiert ...da hingegen alle bisherigen VIP-Bereiche belegt waren, konnte dennoch der obere Balkon für die Twins geräumt werden • Bill trug übrigens dauerhaft eine Sonnenbrille und mit Tom wurde weiterhin bis ca. 06:00 gefeiert 13.04.2007 - der Beitrag auf 'focus.de' (verfasst von "mic/dpa") berichtet um 14:37 über das an diesem Abend stattfindende Konzert Kempten (Deutschland) mit veraussichtlichen 4.000 BesucherInnen & auch wurde für Sicherheit gesorgt: Psychologe, 1 Zahnarzt, 2 Notärzte, 1 Sozialpädagogen und ca. 50 Sanitäter werden in der Halle in einem eigenen Behandlungsraum mit ca. 30 Plätze und 2 Intensivbehandlungsplätze untergebracht. einige Stunden vor Konzert-Beginn befanden sich bereits ca. 150 Jugendliche vor der "BigBox", ca. 20 schliefen bereits die vorherige Nacht dort ...manche hatten Schlafsäcke mit sich und eine hatte ein Feldbett mit (berichtete der Sanitäterbetreuungsorganisator Ralf Kuchenbuch, ungefähr mit diesen Worten) das "Amnesty International"-Musikprojekt mit dem Titel "Make Some Noise" plante die Umsetzung für ein Cover des Songs "Instant Karma" (das Original stammt übrigens von John Lennon), da das 50-jährige Jubiläum von "Bravo" bevorstand. der Song musste zuvor jedoch bei Yoko Ono (John Lennon's Witwe) vorgezeigt werden, damit sie ihn für okay befinden konnte ...denn ohne ihre Zustimmung hätte die Band den Song nicht performen dürfen. am 20.08.2006 probierten ca. 50 Anti-Fans den Auftritt der Band im Degenaupark (in Jonschwil, Tufertschwil, Lütisburg, Schweiz) zu verhindern 36 "Hater" meinten mit Drohungen wie "dass die Bühne gestürmt werde", zu stoppen 40 Band-Hasser zwischen 13 und 25 Jahre wurden identifiziert, da sie Wurfgeschosse wie Steine, Knallkörper, Golfbälle mit sich trugen (berichtete Sicherheitschef "Michael Dürst" des "Openair Tufertschwil") 4 Hasser versuchten hingegen ihr Blück durch VIP-Tickets an die Band ranzukommen, in ihren Rucksäcken wurden jedoch Wurfgeschosse wie Tomaten, Eier und Golfbälle entdeckt und diese Antifans mit ihrer Ausrüstung vom Umfeld entfernt, berichtet in ähnlichen Worten das "St. Galler Tagblatt" (auch als https://epaper.tagblatt.ch "epaper"-Version verfügbar) leider wurden auch viele der positiven Fans attackiert ...erwähnt je als Infos der Beitrag des 04.09.2006 an der Seite tokiohotelhobbyfanmusik.wordpress.com 2007/2008? während der TV-Serie "On n'est pas couché" 17.10.2009 während selbiger Serie als YouTube-Video Band-Beiträge auf "seventeen.com" Beitrag vom 01.05.2008 • Beitrag vom 31.10.2008 • Beitrag vom 21.08.2009 • Beitrag vom 25.09.2009 ...je von Seventeen Magazine und dieser Beitrag vom 20.09.2009 von Colleen Moodie und Beitrag vom 13.09.2008 von Audrey Fine (dieser Beitrag erwähnt u.A. die Fans Emily und Sarah welche Tickets des Teenmag für das Band-Konzert und auch ein "Meet & Greet" mit den Band-Mitgliedern gewonnen hatten ...die Story begann am Weg zum Verizon Wireless Theater) seit dem 04.09.2015 wurde bekannt, dass TH einen internationalen Kooperationsvertrag mit "Studio 71" (von "ProSiebenSat1") unterzeichnete & dieser Channel ist seither auch für die Serie "TokioHotel TV" zuständig. 09.11.2015 als Direkt-Bild der Band während der TV-Serie 'Vecherniy Urgant' - zum Direkt-Video (und als selben Link jedoch gekürzter und als mp4-Datei ...je vom Quelltext notiert) & als YouTube-Video u.A. mit Goran Bregovic der 543. Episode am 14.01.2016 fand eine Vernissage im Adlon-Hotel (Berlin Deutschland) ���� statt, die Band erwähnte dass in selbiger Stadt ein neues Album in Entstehung wäre und noch im selbigen Jahre wäre die Veröffentlichung geplant. Bill meinte, der Vertrag mit "Universal Music" wäre vom Datum nicht mehr gültig, deshalb wäre das Album selbst produziert. im Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass "Starwatch Entertainment" (von "ProSiebenSat1") die Band unter Vertrag nahm. "Scream" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop "Room 483" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band vor ihrem Auftritt  1 professionelles Foto mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars Infos zur Show während einer geführten Tour  & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop "Humanoid" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt  1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars 1 Überraschungsgeschenk & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden "Kings Of Suburbia" Treehouse Concierge-Service 1 VIP-Pass mit vorzeitigem Einritt & sei' dabei beim TH-Soundcheck 1 TH-Gruppenfoto  1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars 1 Überraschungsgeschenk & -10% Rabatt beim Merchandise-Onlineshop filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden eine Führung in den Backstage und Bühnenbereich mit exklusiven Blick hinter die Kulissen sei' während des Bühnen-Auftritts neben TH & triff' die Bandmitglieder in ihrer Garderobe im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf einen Drink ein  & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt einen Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps & 1 live-Akustiksong der Band an dich "Dream Machine" mit dem VIP-Shuttle direkt zum Venue gefahren werden  1 Spa-Treatment & 1 Übernachtung Band-Hotel mit  Champagner-Empfang 1 von TH an dich zusammengestelltes Frühstück vor der Show ...für weibliche Fans: 1 professionelles touch-up make-up ...für männliche Fans: Zigarren & Whiskey 1 professionelles Foto (+1 Selfie) mit dir und den Bandmitgliedern + 1 Poster signiertes von jedem der Stars erlebe die Show als ein persönlicher Band-Gast (benötigt übrigens kein zusätzliches Ticket)  triff' die Bandmitglieder in ihrer Garderobe im Backstage-Bereich die Band lädt dich nach dem Konzert auf einen Drink ein  & befrage die Band nach ihrem Auftritt filme gemeinsam mit TH den Abspann neuer "Tokio Hotel TV"-Episoden 1 Überraschungsgeschenk  + einen Gegenstand welcher während des Bühnen-Auftritts genutzt wurde TH unterstützt dich bei einem deiner Snaps & 1 live-Akustiksong der Band an dich auf "goethe.de" wurde die Band mit ihrem Song "Leb' Die Sekunde" in diesem PDF-Beitrag erwähnt, als Koordination und Arbeitsvorschlag werde "Julia Sternberg" in dieser Datei erwähnt. Songs welche bisher noch nicht live performt wurden "Hilf Mir Fliegen", "That Day", "Attention", "Down On You", "Strange", "Hurricanes & Suns", "Dancing In The Dark" ('Devilish'-Songs, als auch "I Am", "If I Die Tomorrow", etc. werden erst noch ggf. ergänzt) & "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" wurde geschätzt 2-3x (oder öfter?) und "Nach Dir Kommt Nichts" (mindestens 1x?) live performed. "Elysa" & "Dream Machine" wurden auch beim YouTube-Video vom 27.11.2017 von dem Channel Irene Kaulitz Spears erwähnt, jedoch wurden diese dann später während der "Dream Machine"-Tour ergänzt. beim Song "Covered In Gold" kam das farblich-erwähnte Material 30x vor, beim Song "Run" kam erwähntes Verb des Titels genau 54x im Song vor und hingegen beim Song "Better" kam besagtes Eigenschaftswort genau 71x während des Songs vor (letzteres Detail stand auf der Seite whitefoxestail.wordpress.com vermerkt) = Ähnlichkeiten bei Songs, CD's, etc. = mögliche Übereinstimmungen der Songs könnten auch bloss als Inspiration genutzt worden sein "Der Letzte Tag" (das Musikvideo wurde am 18.07.2006 am Dach des Kosmos-Kinos in Berlin gedreht) "Master Of Puppets" und "St. Anger" (je von "Metallica") "Where the Streets Have No Name" (von "U2" auf dem Dach ihrer Plattenfirma "Apple 1969" in London) "Durch Den Monsun" "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds To Mars") "First Day Of My Life" (von "The Rasmus") "Mascarade" (von den "Backstreet Boys") "Sila Marzen" (von "Gosia Andrzejewicz") "Simili" (von "Laura Pausini") "Dogs Unleashed" "Government Hooker" (von "Lady Gaga") "Gegen Meinen Willen" + "Wir Sterben Niemals Aus" "A Modern Myth" (von "30 Seconds To Mars") "Mascarade" (von den "Backstreet Boys") "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") "Hey Du" "We Will Rock You" (von "Queen") "Ich Bin Nicht Ich" "My Favorite Game" (von "The Cardigans") "Kampf Der Liebe" "Forever Or Never" (von "Cinema Bizarre") "Leb Die Sekunde" "Fuel" (von "Metallica") "Menschen Suchen Menschen" "Personal Jesus" (von "Depeche Mode") "Rette Mich" (2005) "Fade To Black" (von "Metallica") mit ähnlicher Pose und dem Lyric-Refrain "Kiri" (von "Monoral") im Jahre 2007, des ursprünglichen Anime-Trailers "Ergo Proxy" aus dem Jahre 2006 "Reden" einem Song von "The Rasmus" "Run, Run, Run" "Run Run Run" (von "Kelly Clarkson" und "John Legend") "Schrei" "Set It Off" (von "P.O.D.") vom Lyric "Verschwende Deine Zeit" (von "Silbermond") vom CD-Cover von "Avril Lavigne" und "Silbermond" "Spring Nicht" "18 And Life" (von "Skid Row") "Iris" (von "Goo Goo Dolls") "Not Like The Other Girls" (von "The Rasmus") "Sorry" (von "Guns N' Roses") mit einem Song von "Ronan Keating" "Stich Ins Glück" "About A Girl" (von "Nirvana") "Totgeliebt" "Light" (von "Ellie Goulding") "Übers Ende Der Welt" "Every Me & Every You" (von "Placebo") "Yesterday" (von "30 Seconds To Mars") dem Film "Metropolis" (von "Fritz Lang") dem Apple-Werbefilm "1984" aus selbigen Jahr (welcher übrigens vom Roman "1984" von "George Orwell" inspiriert wurde) ...zum Apple-Video auf YouTube mit knapp 11 Millionen Aufrufen und dem Uploader Sean Collier, empfand ich dieses von der Beschreibung und den Aufrufen für diese Stelle am Passendsten, um den Vergleich zu zeigen. "Wir Schliessen Uns Ein" "Just Dance" (von "Lady Gaga") "Wo Sind Eure Hände" "American Idiot" (von "Green Day") "Leave Out All The Rest" (von "Linkin Park") "Vergessene Kinder" "Wake Me Up When September Ends" (von "Green Day") "Zoom" "Protege-Moi" / "Protect Me From What I Want" (von "Placebo") = Fakten über Bill = sein Geburtsdatum ist der 01.09.1989 um 6:30 Uhr, übrigens zehn Minuten nach seinem Zwillingsbruder Tom und beide sind in Leipzig geboren. 'Kaulitz' als Name wirkt als Abstammung von Deutschland und den Preussen zu sein. zu Bill & Tom's Taufe wurde mal in Amerika eine ähnliche Frage gestellt und die Antwort beinhielte u.A dass sie weder an Gott glauben, noch christlich oder Agnostiker wären. in einem ihrer Songs namens Beichte nannten sie beispielsweise auch Zeilen, welche auf den Himmel und Gott, als auch auf die Hölle, den Teufel und Engel schliessen lassen und immerhin sollten auch die Worte über die "ausgespannte Freundin" wahr sein, wurde anderswo berichtet (auch wären sie als Babies getauft, würde nicht gleichermassen bedeuten, sie hatten danach oder würden aktuell einer spezifischen Glaubensrichtung tendieren). Bill's Wachsfigur wurde am 30.09.2008 enthüllt, die Statue des Sängers wäre der bisher jüngste Porträtierte in diesem Museum, erwähnte die Seite abouthemusic2010.blogspot.com Dezember 2008 wurde Bill als "Man Of The Year #6" von den "MTV News" gekührt, notierte abouthemusic2010.blogspot.com ein Bild der Busstation und als nähere Ansicht • eine Gasse und eine weitere Gasse • vor dem Gymnasium der Kaulitz-Brüder - (auch das Ortsschild im oberen Absatz) je gefunden auf der Seite livethesecond.blogspot.com als entfernte Ansicht des Hauses (berichtet User "WENN Ltd / Alamy Stock Photo" vom 13./14.01.2009 auf alamy.com) und näher und noch näher als Ansicht • mit dem "Berg" im Hintergrund und linkere Seite davon • das 'Kaulitz Trümper'-Schild ...selbiges Schild wäre auch auf dem Postkasten zu sehen und im Absatz unterhalb als Foto notiert & ein Strassen-Objekt mit u.A. diesem Text "Bill, ♥ ich liebe Dich! Sabine 5.9.08" beschriftet (je von selbiger fotografierten Person von selbigen Datum auf selbiger Seite des vorherigen Absatzes gefunden) die "Bahnhofstrasse 19" (gefunden auf tokiohotel-sda.skyrock.com) und den Briefkasten (mit zusätzlicher Info zur Seite "billtomkaulitz.beeplog.de" und "band-tokio-hotel.blog.onet.pl") tattostokiohotel.de.tl erwähnt auch einige Fotos dieses Dorfes, die Busstation & Fan-Notizen zB Bild_1 • Bild_2 • Bild_3 als auch Gordon's Info an die Fans, über den Umzug der Kaulitz-Brüder. einer der User-Kommentare vom 28.10.2006 um 21:59 an erwähnter Seite ergänzt dass nun ein Sicherheitsmassnahmen wie Kameras und Zäune zusätzlich vorhanden sind (gesamt sind manche Bilder mit u.A. diesen Seiten als ursprüngliche Quelle notiert: "billtomkaulitz.beeplog.de", "band-tokio-hotel.blog.onet.pl") ein YouTube-Video vom 26.08.2006 (von GlAmoUrBabEkaulitz) mit den im Video erwähnten Fans namens Julia und Martina, das Loitsche-Ortsschild und auch die in weisser Farbe gestrichene Busstation sind darin notiert. vom 09.03.2007 gäbe es dieses Video (auch auf selbiger Plattform, von Alexa Binnewies gepostet und namentlich besuchten diese Fans die Stadt Loitsche: Lisa aus Uhl, Sophie und Jule), von Magdeburg ging es nach Wolmirstedt ...vom 14.08.2006 stand neben vieler weiterer TH-Fan Notizen, auch das Datum 14.08.2006 von spanischen Tom&TH-Fans notiert. aus Harzburg erwähnte Saskia K., (Sahnaz?) E. und Vanessa S. auch dass sie Fans selbiger Band sind & Saskia aus Hamm erwähnt Tom-Fan zu sein. bei einer transparenten Busstation warten auch Notizen von Fans zu lesen, u.A. könnte eine der notierten Seiten 'tokiohotelepain.picso.com' sein und der 11.08.2006 ist als Datum an einer anderen Notiz zu sehen. in Loitsche war -b*one- am Ortsschild, neben vielen weiteren Fan-Notizen erkennbar und auch 'tokiohotelspain.piczo.com' ist darauf notiert, hingegen gäbe es aktuell sogar tokiohotelspainpiczo.blogspot.com (auch tokiohotelspains.blogspot.com - tokiohotelspaine.blogspot.com - tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com und weitere spanische Fan-Seiten der Band) als ähnlichste noch-existierende Seiten. bei den Haus der Kaulitz-Brüder wurde auch eine Katze visuell in selbigen YouTube-Video dieses Absatzes erwähnt. es ging näher zur Bahnhofstrasse in selbigen Dorf und die Bushaltestelle mit weisser Hintergrundfarbe und pinken, als auch dunkelblauen Fan-Notizen (02.01.2007 Melissa und Anja waren hier • 15.08.2006 Pauline aus Paris war hier • 17.02.2007 L&J aus Herford waren hier • 09.03.2007 Jule, Lisa und Sophie waren hier). beim "Auf Wiedersehen"-Ortsschild in Loitsche gab es auch Fan-Notizen zu lesen. als weiteres Video auf selbiger Plattform vom 30.11.2008 von VaryUndNita zeigen beiden ungarische Fans in diesem Dorf, während die Busstation mit den Fan-Notizen ...ähnlich wie beim Foto des vorherigen Absatzes aussieht. der Beitrag des 06.03.2012 auf 'volksstimme.de' notiert u.A. diese Namen: Wolfgang Erdmann und Burkhard Steffen und auch Bürgermeisterin Bettina Seidewitz & berichtete auch über die Zerstörung der Bushaltestelle am Himmelfahrtstag (Kalender und Feiertage nannte u.A. auch die Seite 'schulferien.org') in diesem YouTube-Video (am 07.01.2008 von Claudia Mandolini gepostet) sieht die Busstation übrigens wieder teils anders aus. 05.01. - 10.01.2009 als YouTube-Video (von TokioHotelFans4ever89 (als 'LorenaTH' aus Kroatien) mit Dora während schneeiger Tage gepostet) & diese Orte wurden von erwähnten Fans besucht: Loitsche, Magdeburg, Wolmirstedt, Hamburg und Berlin. "City Carré Magdeburg" wurde als Schild gezeigt und auch der Text-Beitrag eines 'Bravo'-Magazins, dass die Band mal 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' im Cinemaxx-Kino als Film gesehen hatte, als auch je Popcorn bestellten. der Hauptbahnhof wurde als transparente Station in diesem Video gezeigt und auch als Vergleichsbild mit Bill an selbiger Station, ca. im Jahre 2005 (wegen seiner Frisur vermutet) ...die 'Strandbar' und das 'Alex'-Lokal wurde auch als Text-Beitrag einer Zeitschrift mit zusätzlichen Fotos erwähnt (im Jahre 2005 wurde die Strandbar mit den TH-Jungs an gelben Liegestühlen gezeigt). Georg's Schule, Europaschule • Hegel-Gymnasium wurde auch mit Vergleichsbild und einem Bericht aus einer Zeitschrift in selbigen Video gezeigt. -b*one- wurde als Ortsschild-Notiz teils mit weiteren Infos betextet, hingegen die Busstation ist aus Holz (noch nicht in weisser Farbe?) und eher noch wenige beschriftet. Fotos von Bill's Wachsfigur bei "Madame Tussauds" wurden zuletzt auch noch gezeigt. er ist (oder war) gegen Äpfel, Fruchtfleisch, Wespen- und Mückenstiche allergisch und wegen Letzterem musste er auch sogar schon mal ins Krankenhaus. arts.answers.com erwähnte als Beitrag, Bill's bisher längste Beziehung war ca. 1 Jahr und ein halbes Jahr ...hingegen mache andere waren auch bloss nur 2 Wochen. im Jahre 2007 gab es u.A. das Interview mit "Chaos By The First Kiss" und während 'Devilish' war er möglicherweise zuerst mit Linda, dann mit Ina zusammen? mit Linda wäre er 2 Jahre zusammen (sie wurde u.A. auch im 'Devilish'-Gästebuch erwähnt), auch wurde Ina innerhalb diesen Beitrages notiert Ina hatte auch Interviews mit 2 von Tom's ex-Freundinnen, nannte selbige Seite im Jahre 2014 ergänzte dieser Beitrag und auch dieser Beitrag (je von selbiger Seite), Bill hätte mit 15 Jahren seine letztere Freundin als Beziehungspartnerin, auch hatte er manche One-Night-Stands, wäre beim letzteren Interview erwähnt während seiner ersten Beziehung war Bill in der 4. Klasse (vermutlich war er 9-10 Jahre?), ergänzte der Beitrag auf arts.answers.com er nutzte mal Eye-Liner der Marke "Maybelline", Deo der Marke "Dove", stylte seine Haare mit Kokoswachs (angeblich auch mit Haarspray vom Aldi) und nutzte Abschminktücher und Pflegelotion für sein Gesicht, erwähnt u.A tokiohotelhobbyfanmusik.blogspot.com & einer seiner Haarspray-Marken wäre von "Kyrell", erwähnte der Beitrag auf arts.answers.com Bill pfeift (Melodien?) während er duscht & er mag die Farben schwarz, orange und rot & sein erster Kuss wäre mit 10 Jahren gewesen & mag keine Spinnen & guckt bei Personen zuerst auf ihre Hände (bevorzugt keine NägelbeisserInnen) & Bill wurde während den 'Echo Awards 2007' bei den Toiletten als weibliche Person vermutet & Bill ist alleine meist ungeschminkt, trägt beim Schlafen Unterwäsche (letztere 2 Details eher ca. ab dem Jahre 2005?) & als er 6 Jahre war, sollte er mal auf ein Kaninchen oder einen Hasen achten, dieser hoppelte ihm jedoch davon & wenn er Songs schreibt, hörte er öfters mal den song "White Flag" & bei "McDonalds" bestellte er bevorzugt einen Big Mac, 6 Nuggets und einen Vanille-Shake & einen Dachshund hatte Bill seit 2009 & als er jünger war, hatte er Angst vor Hexen, er wollte jedoch mal Magier werden & Bill mag keine Schlangen oder allgemein Insekten, als auch Ratten ("Swartie" wäre übrigens eine Maus, keine Ratte?) & Bill hätte gern eine feste Freundin, sie sollte jedoch bevorzugt nicht Deutsche sein (u.A. mit diesen Preferenzen: des Beitrages an selbige Seite, unterhalb dieses Absatzes) & Bill hatte mal ein "T-Mobile Sidekick II" & er mag die gelben "Maoam" & er gab mal in einem "Diesel"-Geschäft 17.000 Euro innerhalb von 30 Minuten aus & er mag keine Meeresalgen & Bill nähte gerne & auch hatte er allgemein auch schon mal Lampenfieber auf der Bühne & er mag mehr (mindestens?) ein weiteres Tattoo, tiefer als das bisherige an seiner Hüfte (vermutlich als Referenz des 3er-Sterns, oder den Schriftzug-Tattoos?) & Lebensmittel die Bill nicht mag ...wären zB Kartoffeln, Schokolade und Brokkoli (letzteres hatte er mal einen Teller hiervon verspeiste und sich daraufhin übergeben), notierte je die Seite arts.answers.com die Seite tokiohotelsite.wordpress.com notiert u.A. dass Bill's bevorzugtes Tier ein Affe wäre, dass Kasimir & Scotty die ersteren Haustiere der Kaulitz-Brüder wären & Bill keine Schokolade mag. er sollte mal wegen einer verlorenen Wette die Rollen eines Scooter ablecken. meinte öfters bei Kinofilme, dass genau dieser sein aktueller Lieblingsfilm wäre und dann war es auch mal der Film namens "Barfuss". sein peinlichstes Kleidungsstück sollte eine Felljacke gewesen sein und er fand Greenday's neuen Song "Wake Me Up When September Ends" toll, als auch kaufte er sich Gwen Stefanie's neue CD. 2003 war Bill 13 Jahre alt und nahm ebenso wegen einer verlorenen Wette bei Star Search mit dem Song "It's Raining Men" (zu The Weather Girls' Original-Video auf YouTube) teil • sein Konkurrent rappte ein Cover des Songs "Without Me" (zu Eminem's Original-Video auf YouTube) • das Achtelfinale verlor Bill jedoch er fand den Drehort zum Song "Durch den Monsun" widerlich, da ihm dort zu viel Natur war und er diese damals hasste ...von morgens 8 Uhr bis 23 Uhr abends keine Teerstrasse, hingegen mehr Laub und 'Viehzeug' zu sehen war, gefiel ihm so gar nicht. er hing viel lieber mit Tom in der Stadt und in Häusern ab. 2004? - der Beitrag auf fan-lexikon.de berichtet am 12.02.2007 um 05:29 Uhr über den vom 94-jährigen Paul Pitz geklauten Rollstuhl. die "Bild"-Zeitung erwähnt, dass sich besagter Ur-Opa der Kaulitz-Zwillinge mit seiner 58-jährigen Tochter (Oma-Kaulitz, Ingelore Kaulitz oder die andere Tochter?) beim Frisör befanden und er währenddessen seinen Rollstuhl mal eben vor dem Geschäft abgestellt hatte. ungefähr 30 Minuten danach, war das Objekt jedoch dort nicht mehr auffindbar, gemeldet war der Rollstuhl jedoch dennoch nicht mehr zurückgegeben worden. Bill und Tom's Stief-Opa bekam für den 19.08.2006 eine Negativ-Schlagzeile im Bezug auf eine Situation mit seiner Ehefrau, Oma-Kaulitz und beiden Kaulitz-Brüdern, dieser Beitrag war u.A auch später in der Presse nachlesbar. für das Jahr 2006 stylte er sich mit 17 Jahren in Berlin um und trug die Haare hingegen nun lang. im selbigen Jahr wurde er beim "FHM"-Magazin auf Platz 7 gereiht, 2009 den 30. Platz und Platz 13 im Jahre 2010. beim Konzert des 19.08.2006 trug Bill sein rot-farbiges "The Icon"-Shirt. Bill hätte zwar mal eine Freundin (namens "Lara Tolksdorf"?) gehabt, diese wohnt jedoch im Ruhrgebiet (Deutschland) und dann gäbe es noch die Vermutung, dass sich eine ihrer Freundinnen (namens "Chantal"?) mit Tom in einer Beziehung befände. * Quellenangaben diesen Absatzes: tokiohotelhobbyfanmusik.blogspot.com vom 05.09.2006, als weiteren Beitrag auf selbiger Seite von "Nina" des 25.09.2006 über Lara vermutet in Herdecke wohnend und in der Parallelklasse dieses Users befindlich & dieser Beitrag vom 26.11.2006 notiert "egal" (User) auch Lara und Chantal zu kennen u.A. wurde auch das Ruhrgebiet als Umgebung notiert. vom 03.12.2006 als Beitrag erwähnt "Sandie" (mit zusätzlich fjolletobak.dk als Webseite des Users notiert und eine dänische Band mit u.A."Camilla Zina", ihrer besten Freundin, wäre als Zusammenhang ergänzt ...tippt "Molly" als User mit Profillink zur Seite 'th.dk' des 08.02.2007 letztere würde hingegen Tom bevorzugen) worin jedoch "Tanja Beha" als Bill's Freundin notiert wäre. vom 27.12.2006 wären von "Lindsay" allgemeine Infos zur letzteren Person getippt. inspiriert zu meinem anfänglichen Manga-Look trug David Bowie's Film namens "Die Reise ins Labyrinth" bei. seine Haare schnitt ihm eine Freundin von Simone er mag (oder mochte) die Farbe schwarz und orange, übrigens konnte er sich mit dem Lackieren der Fingernägel das Knabbern daran abgewöhnen seit 2006 lebte Bill mit Tom in Hamburg (Deutschland), wobei Anfang 2008 (nach 43 Shows) Bill's Zyste festgestellt wurde. die Idee sich zu schminken (speziell um die Augen) entdeckte Bill auf einer Halloween-Party, wo er als Vampir verkleidet war. eines von Bill's live-Mikro's wurde von der Marke "Sennheiser" und Marken seiner Studio-Mikro's wurde u.A als von "Neumann", "CAD", "Brauner" und "AKG" je auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de und tokiohotellounge.blogspot.com erwähnt. im Dezember 2008 erreichte der Sänger bei den MTV-News den 6. Platz als "Man Of The Year" ("Mann Des Jahres"). 2009 (ca. während mit der Veröffentlichung des 'Humanoid City'-Albums, ggf. auch kürzlich zuvor?) trug er seine Frisur geflochten. sein erstes selbstgekauftes Album (und auch sein erster Konzertbesuch) war von 'Nena'. er mag oder mochte neben 'Nena' als Sängerin, auch noch diese Bands: 'Coldplay', 'Kings Of Leon', 'Aerosmith' und den Sänger 'David Bowie' fand / oder findet er auch gut. beim Beitrag am 28.01.2010 auf welt.de wurde vom Bild "dpa/Giulio Di Mauro" als Quelle und unterhalb des Beitrages vom Text "ddp/sv" und "Axel Springer SE" erwähnt. Bill stand Karl Lagerfeld als Fotomodell zur Verfügung, auch berichtete er gegenüber "Gala" Bill plant die Band niemals zu verlassen. während der Modewoche in Mailand zeigte er eine Kollektion der Marke "DSquared2" ...auf zuvor-erwähnten Bild wäre Bill übrigens während der Modewoche zu sehen. Serien die er toll findet oder fand: 'Prision Break', 'Scrubs', 'Nip/Tuck', nähere Infos zu ersterer Serie gäbe auf "skygo.sky.de" und auch auf "sky.de" und auf der englisch-sprachigen Seite "fox.com" ...angeblich weinte er mal bei diesen Filmen: 'The Notebook', 'City Of Angels', 'Joe Black' (zuletzt-notierter Film könnte hingegen auch "Meet Joe Black" betitelt sein, vor-letzterer wäre ggf. auch auf selbiger 'imdb.com'-Seite mit Details erwähnt, jedoch wurden bei der Notiz dieser Filme nicht die Links nicht direkt erwähnt) und er fand früher mal die Olsen-Zwillinge (Ashley und Mary-Kate), Angelina Jolie und Heidi Klum toll. mittlerweile ist er mit zuletzt-genannter befreundet und hat auch 2012 bei "Germanys Next Topmodel" in einer Folge mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und vielleicht tritt auch Tokio Hotel als Band beim Finale der 13. Staffel von "GNTM" auf. nutzte mal die 'Vitalumiere'-Grundierung von Chanel • den 'Invisible'-Haarspray der Marke Taft • "Pour Homme"-Parfüm der Marke Versace • Kleidung der Marken "Chanel" und "Versace" • mindestens eine Jacke der Marke Gucci und eine Jeans der Marke Dior Homme als Modell "Wild Cat Jeans" mit 19cm des Jahrganges Frühling/Sommer 2010 • ein rot-schwarz kariertes Hemd der Marke "Buffalo", meint je dieser Beitrag auf muzul.com und zusätzlich den Quellbeitrag letzteren Hemdes auf coolspotters.com entdeckt von alexywillams 'Iron Fist - Geisha Head' -Shirt weitere Outfits der Stars wären innerhalb dieses Wikia in dieser Rubrik notiert ° Quellenangaben: coolspotters.com entdeckt von xWinter bei der New York - Fashion Week hatte der Designer "Yohji Yamamoto" die Songs "Für Immer Jetzt", "Sonnensystem" und "Lass Uns Laufen" genutzt, während Bill & Tom seine entworfenen Outfits beim kürzlich darauf-stattgefundenen "WWD-Magazin"-Photoshooting trugen. als Video von ELLE Japan auf YouTube. im 'Habbo Chat' meinte "Tokio.Hotel-VIP": no we don't believe in ghosts but we hope aliens exist. der Beitrag vom 18.03.2008 um 17:27 auf rp-online.de berichtet über Probleme an Bill's Stimmbändern und die Konzerte in Genf, Lissabon, Madrid und Douai sind vorerst abgesagt, erwähnte der Tourveranstalter am Dienstag. statt wie bisher am Freitag geplant, tritt hingegen die Band erst am 12.07.2008 in der "SEG Geneva Arena" auf. der Beitrag vom 23.03.2008 um 13:48 auf rp-online.de erwähnt, 3 je in Italien geplante Konzerte wurden abgesagt: 23.03.2008 (Sonntag) im "Pala Alpitour" in Turin, am 25.03.2008 (Dienstag) im "Pala Lottomatica" in Rom, 26.03.2008 (Mittwoch) in der "Unipol Arena" in Bologna. nach dem am 16.03.2008 geplanten Konzert in der "Alice Arena" (Lissabon, Portugal) ist Bill direkt zurück nach Deutschland geflogen und seither dort behandelt, erwähnte David Jost der "Bild am Sonntag". der Beitrag vom 25.03.2008 um 6:51 auf rp-online.de berichtet, dass sich Bill bereits Anfang letzter Woche (am 17.03.2008) wegen der Entzündung an seinen Stimmbändern in ärztlicher Behandlung befand. eine weitere Untersuchung ergab, dass die entstandene Verdickung ohne operativen Eingriff nicht behoben werden könnte und die Zyste werde noch diese Woche entfernt, erwähnte David Jost gegenüber der "Bild"-Zeitung. März 2008 erkrankte er an einer Rachenentzündung, da sich an seinen Stimmbändern eine Zyste gebildet hatte. da Bill jedoch ein paar Tage vor der OP Kopfschmerztabletten genommen hatte, wurde wegen erhöhterem Komplikationsrisiko die OP verschoben, erwähnte David Jost mittwochs in der "Bild"-Zeitung. am Dienstag zuvor war jedoch bereits bei den Fans der Band bekannt, dass einige Tourdaten aufgrund der zeitlichen Überschneidung leider nicht stattfinden könnten (auch das kürzlich-bevorstehende Konzert am 31.03.2008 konnte deshalb in der Westfalenhalle nicht stattfinden). die Konzerte in Schweden, Slowenien, Serbien, Finnland, Dänemark und Norwegen wurden abgesagt und bereits am Wochenende wurden auch die geplanten Konzerte in Turin, Rom und Bologna abgesagt. Vanity Fair traf Bill kurz vor seiner OP (und auch danach bestand noch E-Mail Kontakt) ...Bill bekam für die OP eine Vollnarkose und während der OP wurde ihm eine Metallschiene in den Hals gelegt, wonach dann die Zyste am 30.03.2008 entfernt wurde. 10 bis 12 Tage danach galt totales Schweigen für Bill und er sollte dann für 4 Wochen zur Stimm-Reha. angeblich bevorzugt er (falls alkoholisch) den Dooley's Toffee-Likör, gern auch alkoholfreie Erdbeermilch und bei Tee-Sorten bevorzugt er 'Kamille', als Speisen auch: Waffeln, Königsberger Klopse, Pizza, Nudelauflauf, Milchreis, Burger, Russischer Zupfkuchen & auch entstand der Song "Lebe Die Sekunde" als Bill 7 oder 8 Jahre war ...notierte je u.A. die Seite 'marco-schueler.de' Bill hatte mal ein T-Mobile 'Sidekick II' Handy-Modell, ausserdem nutzte er mal das Deo 'Axe 27-7'. seine 'Mohawk'-Frisur war eigentlich ein 'Fauxhawk', da seitlich die Frisur nicht gekürzt-rasiert war. er trug auch mal eine Weste der Marke 'Gucci' und eine 'Dior'-Jeans (je ca. im Wert von 350 Dollar) erwähnt eine Seite. eine Seite erwähnt, dass Bill einen Audi (im Wert von 30.000 Dollar), als auch einen Mercedes hätte. vom Wert wurde an einer ähnlichen Seite, sein Haus in L.A. auf geschätzte 3 Millionen Dollar geschätzt ...inhaltlich soll sich zumindest ein Schwimmbecken dort befinden. einer von Bill's Wagen soll in weiss von der Marke "Audi" um vermutete 30.000 Dollar entworfen worden sein, während eines Videodreh's für "Tokio Hotel TV" fuhr er übrigens ein Mercedes-Auto und seine Körpergrösse wäre knapp unter 2 Meter. sein Vermögen wurde auch geschätzt in Dollar als Vermutung notiert: 30 Millionen. ungefähr während die 'Humanoid'-CD in Entstehung war, erwähnte er in einem Interview, dass er "Twilight" mal geguckt hatte und den Film / die Film-Reihe toll fände. auch wäre ein Angebot für den Soundtrack / eines Songs in dem Film erfragt worden, jedoch aufgrund der Kollidierung der erwähnten 'Humanoid-CD' sagte er dem Soundtrack zu einem dieser Film-Reihen hingegen ab. der 19. Geburtstag der Kaulitz-Brüder wurde in Mexiko gefeiert ...übrigens dass Bill mal einen Fan namens "Pinky" datete, wurde in einem Beitrag als Gerücht benannt, auch sei er seit er 15 Jahre als wurde, angeblich in keiner Beziehung mehr gewesen. zur Heirat hatte er mal in einem Interview erwähnt, er würde sich seine Frau im rot-schwarzen Outfit mit Hochzeit an einem Stand vorstellen können, als auch sollten die Ringe mit Tattoos tätowiert, als dass die materielle Ringe sein sollten. beim Interview mit "Vanity Fair" (Philipp Jessen und Sven Michaelsen) erwähnte Bill, er wäre nie unpünktlich und stellt sich vor Termine immer 3 Wecker, um nicht zu verschlafen. auch meinte Bill, es soll, falls es mal so weit kommen würde, bei seiner Beerdigung den Song "Magic Dance" (von David Bowie, aus dem Film "Das Labyrinth") gespielt werden. sein Outfit soll ganz in schwarz mit einer Lederjacke sein und auch seine Frisur sollte perfekt sein ...und sollte er an Haarausfall leiden oder sich aus anderen Gründen keine Haare am Kopf befinden, würde er eine Perücke bevorzugen, als mit Glatze beerdigt zu werden. 20.11.2016 Bill und Tom verliessen nachts den 'Delilah Nightclub' in West Hollywood, Kaliforien. Georg und Gustav gaben Autogramme, während Bill den Fans seine Tattoos zeigte ...als die Band am Weg zu Drake's "AMA after-party" waren. 08.06.2017 Bill und Tom befanden sich auf Ibiza in Spanien. auf diesem Foto seines verifizierten instagram-Profils ist Bill am 23.07.2018 mit aktueller Frisur und Outfit, kurz vor dem Beginn des "Summer Camp 2018" abgelichtet. ok-magazin.de berichtet über Sophia Thomalla und dass sie sich eine Beziehung mit Bill / den Kaulitz-Twins' Vater vorstellen könnte. einer von Bill's Kumpels hatte mal eine Maus von einer Zoohandlung, Bill nahm sie zu sich und gab ihr den Name "Swartie" ...die Kaulitz-Brüder hatten sie über 2 Jahre, als diese jedoch dann starb, entstand angeblich Bill's erster Song (nannte u.A. der Beitrag auf tokiohotelhobbyfanmusik.wordpress.com) der 08.12.2014 war Pumba's Geburtstag (auch wurde hierbei der YouTube-Channel "Tokio Hotel TV" auf "Pumba TV" umbenannt (jedoch dann später wieder auf "TH TV" geändert), erwähnt der Beitrag auf jolie.de) die englische Bulldogge wurde auch u.A. in diesem Beitrag der "BTK App" vom 16.02.2014 um 04:43 erwähnt: "Meet Pumba. My new baby boy! 8 weeks old and 8.7lbs" (nennt der Blog "THRFC" auf tumblr ein Direkt-Bild als Pumba 9 Wochen alt war (auf pinterest.at & als Beitrag erstellt von Dawn Davis) der Beitrag von Sarah am 24.04.2014 um 13:22 auf ok-magazin.de zeigt Pumba mit 4 Monate und auch wurde das persönliche instagram-Profil erwähnt. Bild der 5-jährigen Bulldogge • zweiteres aktuelles Bild • dritteres Bild • als Screenshot zum Direkt-Video als Bild mit Poesie-Beitrag • Heidi mit Pumba • Bild_1 und Bild_2 Beitrag auf "heute.at" vom 11.06.2018 um 12:42 von "baf/bang" Beitrag auf "bunte.de" vom 18.06.2018 um 21:31 von Simone Vollmer auf "bunte.de" erwähnt Yasmin Nalbantoglu am 08.06.2018 um 12:51, einen weiteren Beitrag zu Bill und Pumba. * Quellenangaben: erster Beitrag auf Bill's Profil • zweiter Beitrag auf Gustav's Profil • dritter Beitrag auf Dominik Wilzok's Profil vierter Beitrag auf Shiro Gutzie's Profil • der Poesie-Beitrag auf Shay Todd's Profil • Heidi Klum's Beitrag zu Pumba • Natalie Franz's Beitrag mit 2 Bilder der Beitrag auf loomee-tv.de vom 12.11.2009 um 23:07 erwähnt, dass Bill letzte Woche in seinem fast noch neuen "Audi Q7" nach Berlin zu den "MTV Music Awards" fuhr, wobei sein Wagen an der "A 24" ...ca. um Rastow (Mecklenburg-Vorpommern, Deutschland) ins Schleudern kam und er daraufhin gegen eine Leitplanke prallte, vermutet wurde, dass er einem anderen Wagen auszuweichen versuchte. "bild.de" berichtet über den Schadenswert, beispielsweise der Sachschaden soll über 80.000 Euro sein. am 01.08.2009 berichtet ein Beitrag auf loomee-tv.de um 11:21 ...denn erwähnte Zeitung hatte letztes Jahr ein Foto von Bill veröffentlicht, um eine Aktion der städtischen Musikschule mit den Worten "Nonstop zum Superstar" zu unterstützen, da diese Schule jungen MusikerInnen Tipps für eine eigene Bandgründung geben wollen. Bill klagte beim Landgericht Leipzig um eine Entschädigung von 15.000 Euro, wobei diese Klage vorerst abgelehnt wurde (im August wurde diese Situation jedoch erneut vom Dresdner Oberlandesgericht verhandelt werden, wobei diese Prozesse allgemein keine Auswirkung auf die Verwendung von Medien im Internet, der Presse oder im TV haben wurden, wurde noch zusätzlich erwähnt). Bill posierte mal für Karl Lagerfeld ...als auch war er im Herbst/Winter 2016 einer der VIP-Gäste der Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week Berlin während die "Lala Berlin F/W 2016 Kollektion" namens "Persian Queen goes Berlin" der Designerin Leyla Piedayesh im "me Collectors Room" gezeigt wurde, erwähnt der Beitrag vom 20.01.2016 auf jolie.de und auch gab es an diesem Tag eine Filmvorführung mit Live-Performance des Sängers Jesper Munk und es gab dann noch die deutsche Stars wie Heike Makatsch • Bonnie Strange • Sara Nuru (und auch weitere Stars) liessen sich in der Spiegelkonstruktion "Mirror Me" fotografieren. viele Tattoos - das Bandlogo im Nacken (als Tokio Hotel gegründet wurde / im Jahre 2003, als er 14 Jahre war) - den dreier-Stern auf seiner rechten Beckenseite (als er 16 Jahre alt war oder wurde) - "Freiheit 89" an seinem linken Unterarm (im Jahre seines 18. Geburtstags, jedoch auf seine Volljährigkeit ...nicht auf die Berliner Mauer im Geburtsjahr des Stars bezogen) - "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien. Wir kehren zum Ursprung zurück" ungefähr zwischen Achsel bis zur Hüfte an seiner linken Seite als Direkt-Bild von 'anniemondth' auf deviantart.com - "06:30" mit Skelett-Tattoo und Lilien an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der linken Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt), als Bild auf promiflash.de - ein Herz überhalb seiner linken Brust-Seite / nahe der Schulter, als Bild auf promiflash.de - das Symbol an seiner Brust, welches u.A. die Worte "see you in outer space" zeigt, als Bild auf promiflash.de und auch als Direkt-Bild auf Bill's instagram-Profil (fotografiert von Brad Elterman) - eine Elfe an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - ein Kreuz an der Aussenseite seines rechten Unterarms - eine einsame Insel mit Palme etwas unter seinem Nabel - einen Geist an der Aussenseite seines linken Arms - einen Diamant mit "Glanzeffekt" an der Innenseite seines linken Arms / nahe des Handgelenks - einen Boxer an der Aussenseite seines linken Unterarms, als Bild auf promiflash.de - ein Waffel-Eis an seinem Oberschenkel des linken Beins - eine (Kaffee)Tasse an seinem Oberschenkel des rechten Beins - das neue Bandlogo an seinem linken Oberarm / nahe der Schulter - einen Astronautenhelm? mit dem Schriftzug "I NEED SOME TIME" an seinem linken Oberarm (die Reihenfolge mancher dieser Arm-Tattoo's sind an diesem Bild seiner Instagram-Seite gut zu erkennen) - eine Meerjungfrau? (oder bisherige "Elfe" / Fee) an seinem linken Oberarm (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) - die Koordinaten von "Kater Blau" (seinem Lieblingsladen in Berlin) und die Outline von Berlin an seinem linken Ellenbogen (zeigen Bilder von ihm am 08.06.2017 in Ibiza) - eine Schlange mit anvisierten Ziel an den Kopf an seinen linken Arm, ca. in der Höhe seines Ellenbogens als Direkt-Bild von Bill's instagram-Beitrag - Text-Zeilen unterhalb des Schlangen-Tattoos an seinem linken Unterarm - einen Sichel-Mond? an der Innenseite seines rechten Arms, ca. in der Höhe seines Ellenbogens mehrere Piercings - eins an der rechten Augenbraue - eins durch die Zunge - eins an der rechten Seite durch die Unterlippe - eins an der linken Brustwarze - eins beim Bauchnabel - ein Septum-Piercing - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - 4 am rechten Ohrläppchen und eins am linken Ohrläppchen = Fakten über Tom = sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr der Schlange und das Erd-Element. die Brüder probierten ihr neues Sandspielzeug inmitten auf Simone's neuen Teppich aus, der Inhalt der Blumentöpfe (meist die Erde) war dabei am Boden vorzufinden. Tom mag den Song 'In Da Club' von '50 Cent' & Tom's erstes Album war von 'Aerosmith', auch findet Tom Gitarren der Marke 'Gibson' toll und besitzt auch einige, nannte u.A. die Seite marco-schueler.de & hingegen nennt die Seite abouthemusic2010.blogspot.com Tom hatte bis zum September des Jahres 2007 nur Gitarren der Marke 'Gibson' genutzt. 2001 u.A. mit nähere Details des Kurfürst-Joachim-Friedrich-Gymnasiums & Bilder über die TH-Jungs gäbe es übrigens auch neben den Accessoires der Stars innerhalb dieser wikia-Seite beguckbar. er trug bereits seit seiner 4. Schulklasse Baggy-Shorts, seine erste Musik-CD war von 'Pur' (er hatte sie mit 6 Jahren meist mit seiner Tante im Auto gehört und nähere Details zur Band gäbe es neben der Webseite auch zB auf 'laut.de' notiert), ausserdem bekamen er und Bill ihren ersten Kuss vom gleichen Mädchen (als sie ca. 10 Jahre alt waren). Tom befand sich dabei in einem Zelt und erst einen Tag darauf, küsste sie Bill (oder er sie?) sein Bus zur Schule fuhr um ca. 6:10 Uhr los, er hatte Bill im Schulbus mal auf die Hose gespuckt und sich dann unter dem Sitz versteckt. Zuhause zurück war er nach der Schule dann meist um ca. 16:30 Uhr. sein Schullieblingsfach war Kunst, Sozialkunde und Ethik, er mag 'Samy Deluxe', seine Lieblingsband war 'Guano Apes', seine Lieblingsschauspielering war 'Eva Longoria' (zu ihrem verifizierten instagram-Profil), er mochte die TV-Serie 'The King of Queens' (zur deutschsprachigen Seite selbiger Seite), als auch den Club namens 'Alex' in Magdeburg & die 'Strandbar Magdeburg' • nach einem Fernstudium holte er mit Bill seinen Schulabschluss im Frühjahr 2008 nach. der 'Alex'-Club könnte Alex's Diner in der Leipziger Strasse 51B sein, jedoch inhaltlich wirkt eher die Bar am Ullrichplatz 2 der notierte Ort zu sein: tripadvisor.at • urbanite.net • hubert-testet.de sein (° Quellenangaben: dritter Link nennt hingegen 'alexgastro.de' als möglicherweise vorherigen Link, hingegen zweiter Link nennt dein-alex.de als existierende Seite • das Logo passt zu letzteren Link, hingegen wäre auch zusätzlich 'alexgastro' an Facebook-Seite dieser Bar notiert, auch die Bereiche 'Restaurant' und 'Cafe' wären als Kategorie des Gebäudes gelistet) er war auch bei der Jugendweihe und er nahm ebenso mit seinem Bruder für eine kurze Zeit lang an einem Karate-Unterricht teil. neben seinem Bruder Bill, ist ihr gemeinsamer bester Freund eine Person namens "Alex" und Tom liess sich seine Dreads mal in einem Afro-Shop machen. 2001 oder 2002 hatte Tom mit 12 oder 13 Jahren angeblich "sein erstes Mal" (als Beitrag auf bild.de wurde er mit 12 Jahre indirekt erwähnt). 2003 bekam er mit 14 Jahren sein Lippenpiercing. im Kaufhaus trat eine Frau mit Pumps auf Tom's Arm (welcher dann gebrochen war) und Tom wurde übrigens schon mal ohne Betäubung operiert, da seine Wunde so stark blutete ...wobei beide dieser Details auf zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten genannt waren, ob demnach ein Zusammenhang miteinander besteht, bin ich mir dabei jedoch (noch) nicht sicher? er hatte ein 'Sony Ericsson T630'-Handy, auf seinem Mini-iPod lagerten bereits mehr als 350 Songs und Tom könnte sich vorstellen, vielleicht mal Grafikdesign zu studieren. als Tom's Musikequipment werden seine E-Gitarren als hauptsächlich der Marke "Gibson Les Paul Custom" in verschiedenen Tunings erwähnt, jedoch auch "Gibson Flying V" (und Design-Sonderanfertigungen wie eine verspiegelte "Gibson Les Paul") nutzte er mal. bei seinen Akustik-Gitarren gäbe es die "Gibson Sheryl Crow" und die "Gibson Rosewood", hingegen bei den Amp's und Boxen wäre es der "Mesa Boogie Rectifier" mit "Rectifier 4x12, auch "Fender Jazz Chorus", unterschiedliche Marshall-Amp's und Boxen (auch "JCM 2000") wurden je als Infos auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de und tokiohotellounge.blogspot.com als Beitrag zusammengefasst. er nutzte 'Axe Unlimited'-Deos (zur Hersteller-Webseite) • Soft-Pflegelotion von Penaten • trug Caps von 'Vokäl' und New Era • seine Lieblingsschuhmarken sind Ethnies und DCs und Osiris und Nike • seine Dreads pflegte er mit dem Spezialwachs namens Pink Spritz (als Direkt-Bild) beim Fussball ist oder war er Fan vom FC Schalke 04 und Tom hat(te) bereits leichten Tinnitus. über Tom notierte die Seite 'tokiohotelsite.wordpress.com', dass dieser mal über 70 Kappen hatte & mit 9 Jahren bereits Songs an seiner Gitarre übte (Bill schrieb hingegen seinen ersten Song als er 7 Jahre war) & Tom brach sich bereits 2x seinen Arm, auch hatte der Gitarrist den Song 'Schwarz' und 'Hilf Mir Fliegen' vom Lyric geschrieben & Tom's Lieblingstier wäre übrigens auch ein Affe. er wohnte mal mit Bill zusammen, zB seit Herbst 2005 in einem angemieteten ehemaligen Fabrikgelände, während dieser Zeit jedoch in einer Luxus-Loft (Westend-Village, Hamburg, Deutschland). 2005 bekam er zu seinem 16. Geburtstag eine PSP geschenkt und allgemein hatte er mal ein Powerbook G4 der Marke 'apple' in seinem Besitz. Tom hat(te) eine Schuhgrösse von "42" und seine Körpergrösse werde als ca. 7cm geringer als sein Bruder beschrieben. 2006 hatte er bereits mit 17 Jahren seinen Führerschein gemacht, weil er unbedingt fahren wollte. Denn in Deutschland ist es erlaubt, auch schon vor dem 18. Lebensjahr den Führerschein zu machen, hierfür wäre dann das Fahren jedoch nur mit einer Begleitperson (die bestimmte Vorraussetzungen haben muss) erlaubt. 01.09.2007 Geburtstag der Kaulitz-Brüder mit 50 handverlesenen Gästen bei -5 Grad Celsius. die Feier fand im IndoChine statt. dieser Standort wurde als (in der Elbchaussee 126?) in Hamburg, Deutschland notiert gefunden ...jedoch seit dem 22.05.2016 wäre erwähnt dass der Standort "Neumühlen 11" in selbiger Stadt vom Betrieb aufgelassen worden war. es gab an dem Geburtstag dieser Stars ein Thai-Buffet mit Rindfleisch, Hühnchen und Obst beim Schokolade-Brunnen. als alkoholische Getränke gab es Champagner und Wodka, welcher von Mitternacht bis 6:00 morgens getrunken beschrieben wurde und nähere Details wären auch auf je einem Beitrag auf "bild.de", Beitrag_1 und Beitrag_2 erwähnt. Dezember 2007 (ca. 3 Monate nach der Volljährigkeit) erfüllte er sich einen grossen Traum: einen Cadillac Escalade (einem Edel-SUV mit über 400 PS) mit einem vermuteten Wert von 40.000 Dollar und er plante ebenso mal einen 'Hummer' oder einen 'BMW Dreier Cabrio' zu haben. einen Audi R8 GT wirkt ebenso in seinem Besitz und vom Wert wurde auf einer Seite sein Haus in L.A. auf geschätzte 2,1 Millionen Dollar und ein anderes Haus mit 25 Millionen Dollar vermutet ...inhaltlich soll sich vom Bericht ein / mehrere Schwimmbecken, Jacuzzi, Sauna, Parkplatz/plätze auf diesem Anwesen befinden. sein Vermögen wurde auch geschätzt in Dollar als Vermutung notiert: 28 Millionen. er nutzte mal das Parfüm "SerOne" der Marke "Esclavo" und trug mal "Dunks"-Shuhe der Marke "Nike", meint dieser Beitrag auf muzul.com er hatte mal gesagt, dass das schönste Geschenk das er in seinem Leben bekommen hat, zehn Minuten nach ihm geboren wurde ...mit diesem Spruch hatte er nicht nur Bill beinah zu Tränen gerührt, sondern wohl auch einige Fans. * den Kater namens "Kasimir", welcher Familie Kaulitz zugelaufen war (jedoch leider bereits verstarb) ...in einer deutschsprachigen Teenie-Zeitschrift wurden auch Infos über "Kasimir" erwähnt, später (ca. im Jahre 2006-2007) wurden diese / ähnliche Details auch in einem Interview (als Video) von den Kaulitz-Zwillingen bestätigt als Direkt-Bild mit Scotty & Kasimir (Quellenangaben: tokitasdeporvida.blogspot.com) und selbiger Hund als Bild des Beitrages vom 04.07.2007 auf http://tokiohotel-sda.skyrock.com/1051899150-Scotty.html Scotty (mit zusätzlicher Info zur Seite "billtomkaulitz.beeplog.de" und "band-tokio-hotel.blog.onet.pl") Kasimir wäre auch möglicherweise an diesen beiden Fotos zu sehen: Bild_1 • Bild_2 (je gefunden auf tokiohotelcr.blogspot.com & veröffentlicht am 28.09.2008) und als Beitrag auf arts.answers.com wurde neben dem Vierbeiner, auch "Swartie" als einer seiner Tiere erwähnt, auch als diese/r nicht mehr lebte, entstand dadurch Bill's erster Song mit 8 Jahren färbte sich Bill die Frisur, den Schnitt übernahm eine Freundin von Simone & für das Jahr 2006 designte er seinen Stil in Berlin (Deutschland) um, nun wäre seine Frisur auch lang unter den Fans bekannt * den schwarz-felligen Labrador-Dobermann-Mischlingsrüde namens "Scotty" (als Bild der Seite livethesecond.blogspot.com) welcher mit 9 Monaten aus einem Tierheim geholt wurde * Tom (oder Bill oder beide Kaulitz-Brüder?) hätte angeblich gesamt 4 Hunde: mit schwarz-weissen Fell der deutsche Kurzhaar namens "Capper" eine weitere deutsche Kurzhaar-Rasse, einen Dachshund & diese weibliche Dachshündin: im Beitrag von chipize75 auf "chipize75.skyrock.com" vom Abend des 06.12.2012 mit 2 Direkt-Bilder: Bild_1 • Bild_2 werde berichtet, dass am Tag zuvor diese Hündin der beiden Kaulitz-Brüder von ihnen ging. 2005 hatte Tom mit Ann-Kathrin Brömmel ein One-Night-Stand - zum Direkt-Bild in einer Disko (Tom trug an diesem Abend ein "Ecko Unlimited - World Famous" Shirt) ...der weibliche Fan war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 16 Jahre und nannte sich "Trina B." und einige Jahre später erwähnte sie in einem Radio-Interview gegenüber der "Antenne Niederrhein", dass diese Bilder der Band eher aufgrund des klischeehaften Rocker-Images dienen sollten, diese Fotos wurden dann auch in unterschiedlichen Jugendzeitschriften des Landes veröffentlicht. kurze Zeit später wurde dann "This Is Me" als Trina's erste Single veröffentlicht und mit 28 Jahren war Ann-Kathrin Brömmel mit Mario Götze liiert und danach auch verlobt - ein Beitrag auf jolie.de berichtete auch über die weibliche Person, denn bevor sie Mario datete (mehr zum Fussball-Star erwähnt übrigens der Beitrag auf web.de) entstanden die Bilder in der Disko mit Tom Kaulitz. 2006 Backstage - traf Lena Bieser (13 Jahre) auf Tom (17 Jahre), 11 - 12 weibliche Fans wurden mit ihren Pass von den Securitys-Personen zum Backstage-Bereich hinter die Bühne geleitet und eine davon war Lena. sie hatte langes, blondes Haar und trug ein navy-blaues Long-Sleeve, einen schwarzen Rock, eine Kringelstrumpfhose und Schuhe mit 3cm-Absatz, als auch Creolen. schüchtern, dennoch nicht hyperventilierend näherte sie sich dem Gitarrist der Band. ihre Lippen zusammengepresst, bekam Lena einen Weinkrampf, als sie dann Tom ihre Liebe gestand. er nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen flüchtige Kuss ...die anderen Fans wirkten geschockt. * Quellenangaben: stern.de tom-lena.blogspot.com & veröffentlicht von Lilli Tom's Freundinnen wären bisher eine vor 2 Jahren, 3 Monaten und 2 Monaten (jedoch vom Datum werden noch nähere Details hier ergänzt) und zu Bill's Favoriten bei Marken wäre "Tazuma" • DSquared2 • Dior • Gucci • Louis Vuitton - als Antwortbeiträge auf answers.com er sah die Hamburgerin Ria Sommerfeld ca. am 10.07.2010 in einem Hamburger Nachtclub und seither sind die beiden zusammen, Details wären auf der morgenpost-Webseite nachlesbar und ca. am 01.10.2016 wurde über seine Scheidung auf der berliner-kurier Webseite berichtet. dass beide Personen seit 2011 ein Paar waren und vor ca. einem Jahr (vermutlich im Jahre 2015?, da der Beitrag von 2016 war) hatte die Hochzeit in den USA stattgefunden, stand beispielsweise in einem Beitrag vom 29.09.2016 auf jolie.de und auch dass ein Antrag für die Unterhaltsfreistellung an Ria schon beim Richter eingereicht wäre, erwähnte dieser Beitrag, dass "TMZ" davon berichtete. ein Beitrag auf stern.de erwähnt, dass die zur Hälfte aus Asien stammende Ria 6 Jahre älter als Tom wäre und auch als Friseurin von Samy Deluxe gearbeitet hätte. Ria zog später mit Bill und Tom von Deutschland nach Kalifornien, als auch berichtete der letzt-genannte Link u.A. auch über die englischsprachige Seite tmz.com mit Infos zur Scheidung der beiden und der auf letztiger Seite erwähnte Beitrag wurde am 28.09.2016 um 12:30 (Zeitzone: "PDT") getippt, auch wurde erwähnt, dass vor etwas über einem Jahr der Bund der Ehe eingegangen war und "tmz.com" berichtet über die Gründe der Scheidung des Trennungstages an Silvester 2015 erwähnter "unüberbrückbarer Differenzen". auf bild.de wurde von Mark Pittelkau am 08.07.2011 um 23:23 wird erwähnt dass die Band am 15.12. erstmals die Hauptstadt Tokio (Japan) besuchten, als auch speziell zu Ria wurden diese Details erwähnt: sie ist mit Tom in L.A. und trug an diesem Tag eine Sonnenbrille , Hot Pants und High Heels. Julia Katharina Hettich berichtet am 29.09.2016 um 21:05 in diesem Beitrag auf bunte.de - am 19.06.2015 gaben sie sich das "Ja"-Wort und hingegen am 28.09.2018 wurde ihre Trennung öffentlicher notiert. der 31.12.2015 ist das Datum des Ehe-Aus, ein Paar war Ria mit Tom dennoch bereits seit 2011. noch im Februar (2016?) gab es gemeinsame Fotos beim Verlassen des "Nice Guy Club" (in L.A.) und im April gab es diese Bilder von Ria auf ihrem Facebook-Profil, auch gelöscht hatte sie diese Fotos auch nach dem bekannt-sein der Trennung dennoch nicht ...am 28.09.2016 um 11:36 erwähnte selbige Person auf bunte.de ähnliche Details dieses ex-Paares. Ria Sommerfeld wäre übrigens seitdem Tom von ihr getrennt wäre, mit Mars Meusel in einer Beziehung. ⇨ ' Tom & Heidi Klum ' ⇦ in der Zeitung 'Schweizer Illustrierte' berichtet Evelyne Murer am 22.08.2018 um 8:20, dass zwischen dem 13. und 19.08.2018 Tom nun offiziell die Scheidung mit Ria umsetzte. auch wurde erwähnt, dass Tom vor 3 Jahren "Miss Philippines Germany 2004" (Ria Sommerfeld) heiratete. hingegen Heidi war bisher zwei Male verheiratet: 1997-2002 (5 Jahre) mit Ric Pipino und 2005-2014 (9 Jahre) mit dem Sänger Sean. der 21.08.2018 wurde für den Beitrag der 'The Blast' notiert, Daniel Goldblatt und Liz Walters sind als Verfasser/in des Beitraes erwähnt. gala.de erwähnte auch "The Blast" und Teile der Gerichtsakten, beispielsweise über den Unterhalt. am 11.08.2018 lernte Tom auch Heidi's Ex (Flavio) auf der 'Unicef'-Gala in Porto Cervo, Italien kennen ...erwähnt hingegen dieser Beitrag vom 11.08.2018 auf 'gala.de' als 'kurier.at'-Beitrag des 09.07.2018 (mit Erwähnung der Namen Reuters/Stephane Mahe, als auch pps.at für unterschiedliche Bildquellen an der Seite des Links) und der Seite mirror.co.uk vom 08.07.2018, welche übrigens in englischer Sprache getippt wurde, dass manche der Bilder von "Splash News" wären, beispielsweise auch dieses Foto mit Heidi's Ring. der 06.07.2018 ist als Datum dieses Beitrages auf 'kurier.at" notiert, Elisabeth Spitzer (abgekürzt als "kurier.at,spi") als Verfasserin erwähnt und inhaltlich wurden u.A. auch diese Details getippt: dass Heidi Mutter von "Leni" wäre (ihr Vater wäre Flavio Briatore, adoptiert wurde sie jedoch dann später von Seal) und ein Einkauf im Kindermodengeschäft wurde für Touchter "Lou" umgesetzt. zwei Söhne (Henry, 12 Jahre und Johan, 10 Jahre), werden neben der 8-jährigen Lou und der 13-jährigen Leni im Beitrag der 'Schweizer Illustrierten' erwähnt, letzterer Link wurde von Nadine Schwizer am 10.11.2017 um 11:20 getippt. als Beitrag von Johanna C am 18.06.2018 um 16:58 erwähnt die Seite 'ok-magazin.de' u.A auch Fotos beider Stars, eines dieser Bilder wurde bei erwähnten Link von "Mega Agency" notiert. das Paar befand sich in Disneyland. weitere Unternehmungen beider Stars wären die kürzliche Bootsmietung im Central Park und auch ein romantischer Treffpunkt am Empire State Building ...letzteres als Foto-Beitrag auf Heidi's instagram-Profil • als Direkt-Foto mit Selbstauslöser fotografiert, am 03.07.2018 mit den Fans virtuell geteilt. kurier.at erwähnt am 27.04.2018, Heidi kaufte ein 4,1 Millionen-Dollar Penthouse mit 445qm im Stadtteil "SoHo" in New York (zufällig? in Vito Schnabel's Nähe) ...auch wurde "Vanity Fair" als Magazin in diesem Beitrag erwähnt. die Fotos des Inneren wurden von "BackGrid" erwähnt. als Vergleich: vorher-Foto • nachher-Foto als Beitrag auf gmx.at gab es auch u.A. im Mai 2018 einen Beitrag über die beiden Stars, sie tanzten in einem Techno-Club in Berlin (Deutschland). das auf instagram.com erwähnte Bild, gäbe es dann auch als Direkt-Bild ansehbar. der "news.de"-Beitrag vom 05.05.2018 um 20.01 (als Video von glomex.com / promipool.de) zeigt neben dem Bild von "Ursula Düren" / "picture alliance" / "dpa", Infos als auch die Kaulitz-Zwillinge bei den About You Awards das Interview des "Pro7"-Magazins "red" wurde auch vom selbigen User "loc"/"kns"/"news.de" im Text-Beitrag erwähnt. als Video zum Interview-Beitrag auf prosieben.at selbigen Tages (03.05.2018) um 22:30 und der weitere Beitrag vom 04.05.2018 um 09:51 berichtet über selbige Infos an selbigen Tag: genauer vom Zeitpunkt 15:00 in München (Deutschland), mit Bill und Tom, Pumba und Capper (ihren beiden Hunden) der Video-Beitrag auf gmx.at (zuletzt aktualisiert am 12.04.2018 um 11:43) berichtet, es wäre nun offiziell, dass Tom und Haidi in einer Beziehung sind. der Beitrag vom 21.03.2018 um 11:49 auf "heute.at" berichtet über das mögliche Gerücht dass die beiden Stars in einer Beziehung sein könnten. der Beitrag auf "vol.at" vom 26.03.2018 um 15:39 erwähnt dass sich Heidi erst kürzlich von Vito Schnabel trennte und nun ist Tom der Neue an ihrer Seite. Tom und Heidi wurden übrigens auch beim Verlassen des "Delilah"-Restaurants in L.A gesichtet, als beide dann in Tom's Wagen eingestiegen sind (und auch zuvor wurde der 51. Geburtstag von Michael Michalsky, mit Heidi, Tom und weiteren Freunden gefeiert). kürzlich wurde beim Interview mit 'Ellen Degeneres' berichtet, dass sie aktuell noch single wäre (Günther Klum, Heidi's Vater gab gegenüber des "bild"-Magazins bisher noch keine näheren Details bekannt) der Beitrag auf "news-at" und ein weiterer Beitrag (mit Erwähnung von "rut/kns/news.de") auf selbiger Seite, erwähnt auch den Name Shermine Shahrivar, welche eine Kollegin der Kaulitz-Brüder ist und erstere Seite erwähnt zusätzlich, dass Heidi's Vater keine näheren Infos zu Tom und Heidi nannte. der Beitrag des 30.03.2018 um 15:57 auf "vip.de" und der Beitrag (mit Erwähnung von "bunte.de") vom 08.07.2018 "msn.com" berichtet u.A. auch über Tom und Heidi. ein Beitrag auf "nachrichten.at" berichtet über den Beitrag von "Channel24" vom 09.04.2018, u.A. dass Tom und Heidi in der Villen-Siedlung gesichtet worden wären und Ende März Bilder im Internet veröffentlicht wurden. auch ein weiterer Beitrag innerhalb diesen Textes (genauer über den Beitrag der chinesischen Mauer und dem "Hashtag") beim Urlaub in "Cabo San Lucas" wurde zB das Bild von Heidi mit 2 Flaschen mit der Notiz zur Seite "Clasos.com.mx/Splash News" erwähnt • als sie an einer Liege mit ihrem Kopf an Kopf lehnt wurde mit "Premiere/HEM/Backgrid" als Fotograf erwähnt • als sich beide stehend küssen (und Tom grüne Shorts trug, sie hingegen den Unterteil eines schwarzen Bikini's) wurde von "Splash News" als fotografierende Quelle erwähnt • als jugendfreies Bild und als weiteres im Whirlpool und noch eins an selbigen Ort (diese 3 Fotos wurden als je von "HEM/Premiere/Backgrid" beschrieben) ...berichtet je der Beitrag auf "dailymail.co.uk" als Text-Verfasser wäre "Christopher Friedmann" an dieser Seite erwähnt, das Datum des Beitrages wäre der 09.04.2018 um 03:43 (Zeitzone: 'BST') übrigens werde auch erwähnt, dass Tom und Heidi am Sonntag früher als geplant gelandet wären. beim "heute.at"-Beitrag des 09.04.2018 um 10:31 wurde erwähnt: das Wochenende (des 06.-08.07.2018?) verbrachten Tom und Heidi in Mexiko. zuvor verbrachte Heidi mit ihren Kindern ein paar Tage (ca. um Ostern) in Asien. hingegen mit Tom war sie dann in einem Luxushotel (in 'Los Cabos' am Südzipfel der 'Baja California'). Bilder dieses Beitrages wurden an Seiten erwähnt, wo u.A. Heidi auch oberkörperfrei gezeigt wurde, deshalb hier bloss die jugendfreien Bilder: Bild_1 • Bild_2 • Bild_3 (je mit zusätzlicher Erwähnung des Fotografs "Photo Press Service") Details wären als Beitrag vom 04.05.2018 um 15:02 von "che" auf stern.de • selbige Seite nennt auch einen weiteren Beitrag am 17.05.2018 um 14:36 von "jum", wo es nach dem Nizza-Flughafen in das "Cap-Eden-Roc"-Hotel ging und abends fand im 'Eden Roc' die 25. 'amfAR'-Spendengala des 71. Festivals statt, auch gab es später (am 19.05.2018?) noch einen Zwischenstopp auf einer Yacht an der "Côte d'Azur" (Cannes, Südafrika) • und auch diese Infos vom 18.05.2018 um 10:39 von "jum" berichten über die beiden Stars. auch gäbe es "purepeople.com", welche über diese Rubriken Details notiert. dieser Beitrag auf "bunte.de" vom 01.06.2018 um 13:10 erwähnt Michael Michaelsky mit der '89'-Weste in rot-gelb-weiss-schwarzen Design während Heidi's 45. Geburtstag. im "heute.at"-Beitrag vom 03.06.2018 um 20:24 (auch mit den Bildern des unteren "heute.at"-Absatzes und den weiteren dort-erwähnten ...deshalb auch hier ohne Direkt-Link des Beitrages) werde notiert, dass zu Heilid's 45. Geburtstag am 01.06.2018 eine Party in L.A. umgesetzt wurde. 9 Teller (u.a. für Michael Michalsky, Thomas Hayo und Bill Kaulitz) standen auf einer mit roten Rosen dekorierten Tafel & Tom gratulierte Heidi zusätzlich mit goldenen Luftballons in den Buchstaben "Happy Birthday" - als Direkt-Video als Beitrag auf focus.de vom 19.04.2009 um 10:29 und veröffentlicht von "dpa", erwähnt dass David Jost am Sonntag E-Mail-Kontakt zur dpa (Deutsche Presse-Agentur) hatte und darin über die "Fans" berichtete, welche der Band seit mehreren Monaten folgen. als Empfehlung erwähnt, setzen die Kaulitz-Brüder, als auch die Mitglieder der Kaulitz-Familie hatte seither seit einigen Wochen die "Fans" fotografiert und auf Videomaterial als Beweis-Bestätigungen gesammelt. die Gegenüber reagierten darauf jedoch unpositiv und hatten u.A einem Familienmitglied das Foto-Handy aus der Hand geschlagen. ein Beitrag auf bild.de von Mark Pittelkau am 28.04.2009 um 23:55 Uhr berichtet, dass die Kaulitz-Brüder seit einem halben Jahr von diesen 4 "Fans" regelrecht verfolgt wurden. David Jost erwähnte auch gegenüber "BamS": neben zahlreichen Belästigungen und Drohungen wäre es wegen der Autoverfolgungsjagden dieser Stalker auch schon mehrmals fast zu Verkehrsunfällen gekommen (und auch wurden bereits schon zuvor von diesen 4 "Fans" die Autos Kaulitz-Zwillinge mit Flaschen beworfen, erwähnte der Produuenmt und Manager in einem anderen Beitrag) Perrine hatte am 15.04.2009 Tom's "Audi R8" erkannt, die 4 "Fans" sind dem Gitarrist deshalb nach dem Tonstudio (Lüneburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) gefolgt, um ein Autogramm zu bekommen. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von "Damian Imöhl" am 24.02.2010 um 23:28 Uhr berichtet über die Auseinandersetzung des 15.04.2009 um 23:12 Uhr an der "Aral"-Tankstelle in Hamburg-Bahrenfeld (Deutschland). Tom wurde mit Blitz der Kamera durch die Scheibe fotografiert, berichtet u.A dieser Beitrag auf bild.de am 16.04.2009 um 11:07 Uhr. als die Polizei eintraf, war Tom bereits weggefahren ...Perrine liess sich ins Krankenhaus fahren (dort wurden eine Ohrverletzung und eine Schwellung unter dem Auge als Diagnose festgestellt, später wurde hingegen beim ärztlichen Attest ein Riss des Trommelfells, Verletzungen am Auge, Prellungen an Arm und Schulter vermerkt). noch am selbiges Tag des 15.04.2009, wurde ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen Körperverletzung gegen Tom eingeleitet. er wurde auch wegen Sachbeschädigung geklagt, das Strafverfahren wurde jedoch vom Hamburg-Altona Amtsgericht (Deutschland) gegen eine Zahlung von 1000 Euro Geldbusse (AZ: 333 Ds jug. 4101 Js 333/09) eingestellt. Perrine (21), Georgina (25), Aurore (21) und Noemai (20) seien die 4 weiblichen aus Frankreich stammenden Personen, auch als "Les Afghanes On Tour" ("Die Afghanen auf Tour") bekannt, welche sich vorerst nur maskiert zeigen. auch wurden die Wohnungen der Kaulitz-Brüder belagert, ihre Autos mit Eiern beworfen und auch Simone wurde beschimpft, bedroht und attackiert. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von "Mark Pittelkau" am 17.04.2009 um 23:58 Uhr, berichtet David Jost dass am 08.04. Simone von einer der 4 "Fans" angegriffen worden ist und am 09.04. dann auch gleich Anzeige (Aktenzeichen 2009 004 57397) gegen den Gegenüber erstattet wurde. der Beitrag auf fan-lexikon.de vom 03.09.2010 um 06:30 berichtet über eine Situation des 01.09. (Mittwoch), auch hier war die Band nicht zu Hause und der Beitrag bezog sich auf David Jost's Rückmeldung gegenüber der "Bild"-Zeitung und dass es (ungefähr um 23:00 / 23:30 selbigen Abends) Zutritt zum Gebäude über die Terrassentür gab, welche/n die Person/en ursprünglich gar nicht haben sollte/n. die Person/en waren jedoch mit de Eintreffen der Polizei-Beamten bereits nicht mehr dort befindlich. über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte war bei diesem Beitrag noch nichts näheres bekannt. ähnlich berichtete auch promiflash.de am 03.09.2010 um 20:15 "Ann-Kathrin", mit sogar näheren Details wie: es ging um das Gebäude in Seevetal (Harburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) und die Band befand sich währenddessen auf einem Konzert in Asien. der Zeitpunkt wurde hier mit "ca. 23:30" erwähnt, wobei auch über die Aufhebellung der Terrassentür des Hauses und die Durchsuchung der Zimmer getippt wurde (auch David Jost bestätigte dies gegenüber "bild.de"), als die Alarmanlage losging und die Polizei kurz darauf eintraf, war/en die Person/en jedoch bereits weg. über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte war bei diesem Beitrag noch nichts näheres bekannt. und auch auf promicabana.de berichtet der Beitrag am 02.09.2010 um 16:26, dass auch auf "n24.de" darüber Details genannt wurden, wobei auch über möglicherweise entwendete Objekte noch nichts näheres bekannt wäre. auf focus.de wurde auch ein Beitrag von "dpa" am 02.09.2010 um 15:35 über diese Situation mit Details notiert. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Nicola Pohl am 26.04.2009 um 00:40 Uhr erwähnt u.A dass die Kaulitz-Zwillinge in L.A. ihr neues Album mit dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unbekannten Titel "Humanoid" zu komplettieren planen und auch der Flug dorthin bereits gebucht worden war, jedoch entschieden sich die Brüder dann doch zu bleiben, um Simone beiseite stehen zu können und erst nachdem die Kaulitz-Brüder schriftlich von der Polizei bestätigt bekämen, dass sich diese 4 "Fans" speziell ihrer Familie nicht mehr nähern würden, planen die Kaulitz-Brüder an ihrem neuen Album mit Georg und Gustav zu arbeiten. ein Schriftstück wäre allgemein Bilder in manchen Beiträgen nachlesbar, zB in diesen 3 hier: der Brief (als Original?) auf mirul-tokiacka.blog.cz Brief_2 auf bill-rocks.skyrock.com Brief_3 auf tokiohotel2559.skyrock.com als Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 18.04.2009 um 20:25 Uhr User "Channy" schreibt: wir wissen ja alle, wie viel ihm seine Mum bedeutet (und ergänzt danach) Tom habe "in dem Moment einfach rot gesehen, was ich persönlich auch noch verstehen könnte. was aber keine Entschuldigung für den Schlag sein sollte" User "tomi1" tippt: Tom wird dem 'Fan' sicher nicht ohne Grund ins Gesicht geschlagen haben. bitte, wer ist so krank und nervt die Jungs ein halbes Jahr, und drückt eine Zigarette auf der Fensterscheibe aus. das versteht doch jeder, dass man dann mal ausrastet. User "Channy" schreibt über diese Sichtweise: im Moment bin ich eher am überlegen, ob das nicht von den Mädchen super gut eingefädelt wurde. in dem Brief haben sie ja geschrieben, dass sie den Jungs Horrorzeiten bescheren wollen. und was kann man da bei einem Promi schön machen? die Staatsanwaltschaft ermittelt gegen Tom und das "Hamburger Abendblatt" berichtet über die Rückmeldung von Behördensprecher Wilhelm Möllers mit den ungefähren Worten: wir haben ein Verfahren wegen des Verdachts der einfachen Körperverletzung eingeleitet. ein weiterer Beitrag auf bild.de von "N. Altendorf", "Damian Imöhl", "Mark Pittelkau" und "M. Zitzow" am 27.04.2009 um 23:47 Uhr, berichtet auf dieser Plattform erstmals über die Namen der 4 "Fans" und auch dass Perrine D. sogar vor 2 Jahren von Paris (Frankreich) nach Hamburg (Deutschland) gezogen war, um den Kaulitz-Brüdern nah sein zu können und sie fand einen Job (Details dazu erwähnte sie jedoch nicht), mietete sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe / am selben Gelände der beiden Stars und fuhr ihnen des öfteren nach, beispielsweise auch auf der Autobahn. TV-Screenshot von "Perrine" auf staragora.com Bild der "Fans" auf tokiohotel-detodounpoco.blogspot.co.at Bild der "Fans"_2 auf blognologo.obolog.es auch in diesem Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 29.04.2009 um 20:34 Uhr werde ein Videobeitrag der (vorerst je mit einer Sonnenbrille bedeckten) 4 Fans und Perrine sprechend, erwähnt. als Heft-Beitrag auf elo-kaulitz-love.skyrock.com bei diesem Beitrag auf bild.de von Mark Pittelkau am 24.04.2009 um 10:42 Uhr werde erwähnt, dass der Anwalt der "Fans" den zu diesem Zeitpunkt 19-jährigen Kaulitz-Brüdern diesen Vorschlag machte: er lässt die Strafanzeige gegen Tom fallen, wenn die Band wiederum ihre Anzeige gegen die "Fans" fallen lässt und von weiteren Strafanzeigen absieht. der Manager und Produzent David Jost ergänzt jedoch zusätzlich das Argument: das kommt nur in Frage, wenn sichergestellt ist, dass sich die Stalker den Familien-Mitgliedern von Bill und Tom nicht mehr nähern. (dass die 4 "Fans" eine Unterlassungserklärung abgeben sollten) ...jedoch anstatt zu unterschreiben, feuerten die 4 "Fans" ihren Anwalt. David Jost erwähnt daraufhin: so werden wir die Anzeige nicht fallenlassen. jetzt wird unser Anwalt einen Antrag nach dem Gewaltschutzgesetz und die noch ausstehenden Anzeigen gegen die anderen einreichen. Burkhard Benecken (33 Jahre), Rechtsanwalt der 4 "Fans" erwähnt zu "bild.de", es werde eine Entschuldigung und mindestens 10.000 Euro an Schmerzensgeld eingeklagt. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und G. Brandenburg am 24.07.2009 um 14:56 Uhr berichtet dass Tom vor dem Hamburger Amtsgericht auf mindestens 5.000 Euro Schmerzensgeld verklagt und bei der Hamburger Staatsanwaltschaft (Deutschland) beliefe sich gegen Tom wegen des Vorfalls ein Ermittlungsverfahren wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und Sven Kuschel am 08.12.2009 um 23:48 Uhr nennt dass die zuvor-erwähnte StaatsanwaltschaftAnklage gegen Tom wegen Körperverletzung erhoben hatte. jedoch eine Insiderin belastet hingegn die 20 bis 25-jährigen "Fans" zurecht und erwähnt gegenüber "bild.de" ungefähr diese Worte: sie haben die Jungs bewusst provozieren wollen, ihre Attacken penibel vorbereitet und ihre Autos beworfen. das ist nur passiert, weil Perrine zwanghaft mit Tom schlafen wollte. (David Jost meinte am 07.12.2009 zu "bild.de": unser letzter Stand ist, dass es zu keinem Prozess kommt) - sollte Tom dennoch verurteilt werden, drohen ihm übrigens bis zu 5 Jahren Haft als Beitrag auf bild.de von Damian Imöhl und Sven Kuschel am 11.12.2009 um 00:10 Uhr, werde erwähnt, dass sich Tom bald wegen Körperverletzung vor Gericht verantworten müsste ...wobei jetzt erst die Aufnahmen des Vorfalls bekannt worden waren: Tom sitzt in seinem Audi R8, als dann mehrere Mädchen (u.A auch Perrine) sich seinem Sportwagen nähern und den Gitarrist ansprechen, eine Zigarette flog aus dem Fenster des Autos heraus. Perrine hob diesen dann auf, drückt die Glut auf der Scheibe aus und dann erst stieg Tom aus und ging geht auf Perrine zu. je auf tomsblogfinnishtranslation.blogspot.co.at als Bilder entdeckt Kamera-Screenshot mit Tom's Auto und Kamera-Screenshot_2 bei einem "bild.de"-Beitrag von "David Cappellini" am 15.04.2010 um 15:55 Uhr wurde erwähnt, dass bei einem Konzert in Prag (Tschechien) Perrine gesichtet wurde. • zu den Outfits der Bandmitglieder & zu positive Fans • wenige Tattoos - "06:20" mit Skelett-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seiner Finger der rechten Hand (seinen Geburtszeitpunkt) - Bill's Brust-Tattoo an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms (manchmal an Bilder seiner Instagram-Seite zu erkennen) - einen Anker an seinem rechten Unterarm - ein Schiffssteuerrad an der Aussenseite seiner rechten Hand zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger - fünf Punkte an der Aussenseite seines Daumens der rechten Hand (letztere zwei Tattoos sind im Video namens "Inas Nacht" vom 21.10. 2017 toll und dennoch bloss kurz erkennbar) ein paar Piercings - eins an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe - an beiden Ohren je einen Tunnel mit ca. 9mm Durchmesser - eins zweites ebenso an der linken Seite durch die Unterlippe = Fakten über Georg = sein Geburtstag ist der 31.03.1987, er wurde in Halle (Saale, Sachsen-Anhalt, Deutschland) geboren und ist als einziger der Band nicht vom Sternzeichen Jungfrau, sondern Widder. sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr des Hasens und das Feuer-Element. Moritz-Hagen's erste Musik-CD war "Definitely Maybe" der Band "Oasis" und er fand den Song 'Wonderwall' von selbiger Band toll • sein erste Konzert-Besuch war bei der Band "Die Ärzte" und manchmal trug er Shirts der Band "Guns 'n Roses" • er mag auch "Green Day", sein Lieblingssong war mal "Don't Punk With My Heart" und auch mag er "Flea" von den "Red Hot Chili Peppers" 1989 brachte sich Georg mit 11 Jahren das Bass-spielen selbst bei. als Georg 13 Jahre war, begann er Bass-Gitarre zu Spielen, bis September nutzte er übrigens 'Sanberg'-Gitarren & inspiriert wurde er von den Musikrichtungen dieser Bands: "Flea", "Red Hot Chili Peppers", "Die Ärzte", "Oasis" ...erwähnte die Seite abouthemusic2010.blogspot.com Georg nannte seine Bass-Gitarre "Mr. Sanberg", da er bisher nur die Marke 'Sanberg' dieser Modelle nutzte & nach der Trennung seiner Eltern, lebte er bei seiner Mutter. Georg war ein Einzelkind und er hatte einen Hund namend 'Trude' und auch eine Katze ...wurde je als Info an der Seite tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com erwähnt. in der Schule fand er Psychologie toll, hingegen Mathe und deutsch waren seine Hassfächer. er ist dann in Magdeburg aufgewachsen, zog später jedoch auch nach Hamburg und wollte ursprünglich auch Zahnarzt wie sein Vater werden (welcher sich übrigens von seiner Mutter scheiden liess). Georg's Schuhgrösse war (oder ist) Grösse "42", er hatte mal 15 Kaffeepäckchen aufgestochen (da er das Geräusch toll fand), er mochte den ersten Teil der Matrix-Trilogie, fand Brad Pitt und Kelly Clarkson gut, hatte als peinlichstes Kleidungsstück mal eine violette Latzhose, nutzte das weisse 'Axe'-Unlimited Deo und 'Nivea'-Creme, trug mal eine Uhr von Swatch, Nike und Puma waren u.A. seine Lieblingsschuhmarken, seinen ersten Kuss bekam er mit 10 oder 11 Jahren, er war zuvor mal nie länger als einem Monat mit Mädels zusammen. 04.09.2005 war er beim vom RTL-Radiosender ausgestrahlter Folge von 'Stars4free' (Magdeburg, Deutschland) dabei. Backstage-Bilder wären auf tokiohotelcz.sosugary.com zu sehen. Georg wurde als Pragmatiker der Band beschrieben, eines seiner Lieblingssongs auf einem der TH-Alben ist / war übrigens 'Freunde Bleiben'. seine Lieblingsschulfächer waren Psychologie und Sport, sein (und Bill's, als auch Gustav's), seine Hassfächer wären Mathe und Geschichte. zu Schulzeiten war sein Lieblingsclub die Szene-Bar "Alex Magdeburg" (Ulrichplatz 2, Magdeburg, Deutschland) als Georg's Equipment wären mehrere 4 und 5-Saiter der Marke "Sandberg" (ein paar allgemeine Modelle auf thomann.de - musik-produktiv.at - session.de), als auch "Basic PM", "California PM" und auch Design-Sonderanfertigungen wie mit Spiegel oder Karomuster erwähnt. zu seinem Akusik-Equipment wäre dann der 5-Saiter der Marke "Washburn", als auch bei den Amp's und Boxen der "Ampeg V-4BH" und der "Mesa Boogie Bass 400+" je auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de und tokiohotellounge.blogspot.com notiert. Georg und Gustav hatten sich bereits in einer Musikschule kennengelernt und trafen im Jahre 2001 auf Bill und Tom, als diese als "Black Questionmark" im Gröninger Bad aufgetreten sind und 2003 spielte die Band als "Devilish" erneut im "Gröninger Bad". wie auch Gustav interessiert/e sich Georg für Handball, Klettern und Motorsport. er besuchte auch die DTM-Tourenwagenmeisterschaft und war 2006 bei Stefan Raab's "Stock Car"-Challenge hinter dem Steuer bei einem der Autos. der Beitrag vom 26.08.2009 auf welt.de berichtet dass Georg schon seit über einem halben Jahr mit einer Freundin in einer Beziehung ist. auch "Bravo" berichtete über den Star mit seiner Freundin, als auch hätte er sie beim Feiern in Magdeburg kennengelernt, wurde erwähnt. auch wurde notiert, sie wäre nicht allzubekannt und plante es auch nicht allzusehr zu werden, deshalb sollte ihr Name nicht genannt werden. als Quelle des Fotos dieses Beitrages wurde "dpa/Z1008 Jens Kalaene" beim Seitenbeginn und gegen Ende des Beitrages dann "AP/kami" und "Axel Springer SE" erwähnt. vom Bild wäre die Band zu sehen, wobei Tom's Frisur noch seine Dreads wären. der 26.08.2009 wurde als Datum dieses Beitrages auf "bild.de" notiert und um 16:37 verfasst. "Bravo" wurde als Magazin notiert, worin Georg erwähnte, seine Freundin ist und mag auch nicht berühnt sein. auf promiflash.de erwähnt User "Katharina" einen Beitrag am 27.08.2009 um 6:00, dass Georg auf einer Party in Magdeburg (Deutschland) eine weibliche Person kennengelernt hatte und beide nun seit einem halben Jahr zusammen wären. als im Herbst 2009 offiziell mit einer Freundin zusammen seiend, wurde auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de als Detail erwähnt. * den Rüde namens "Moritz" * den schwarz-felligen Kater namens "Garon" 22.04.2014 Georg's erster instagram-Beitrag auf seinem verifizierten instragram-Profil 27.04.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 01.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 12.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 30.05.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 23.06.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.07.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 22.07.2014 als Screenshot des mybuddy-Videos - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 24.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.08.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 21.09.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.09.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 18.10.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 09.11.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 21.11.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 07.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 23.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" mit Plüsch-Pumba - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 28.12.2014 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.01.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 05.02.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 15.02.2015 Scotty, "mybuddy" und Pumba - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.04.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 03.10.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.11.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 24.12.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.12.2015 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 14.02.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 25.02.2016 als Screenshot des "mybuddy"-Videos - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 20.03.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 08.06.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 27.09.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.10.2016 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 25.02.2017 Pumba, "mybuddy" und Scotty - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 06.05.2017 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 27.09.2017 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils 29.04.2018 Georg's "mybuddy" - zum Beitrag seines verifizierten instragram-Profils keine Tattoos oder Piercings seine Arme und Beine, als auch der Hals und der Gesichtsbereich ist auf den Bildern seiner Instagram-Seite frei von Tattoos und Piercings, auch beide seiner Ohren sind frei von Löcher = Fakten über Gustav = sein Geburtstag ist der 08.09.1988 in Magdeburg, Deutschland und sein chinesisches Horoskop ist das Jahr des Drachens und das Erd-Element. während einer Musikschule in Magdeburg (Deutschland) ...im Rock'Scool?, traf er auf Georg. im Jahre 2001 trafen beide dann auf die Kaulitz-Brüder ...im Gröninger Bad? (diese Info ist ursprünglich an der Seite promi.de & tokiohotelhobbyfanmusik.wordpress.com notiert) an der Seite stars.naanoo.com und magistrix.de wäre ca. ähnlicher Inhalt ergänzt: Gustav hatte mit 6 Jahren Schlagzeug gespielt und hatte die Erfahrungen seiner Vorband bei "Tokio Hotel" ergänzt, auch seit ca. 6 Monate nach der Gründung von "TH", gab es bereits knapp wöchentliche Konzert-Auftritte an der Bühne) Gustav's Equipment wären die 'TAMA'-Drums der Marke "Starclassic Maple", die Shell-Farbe wäre "green-sparkle", die H/W-Farbe "chrome" und die Cymbals wären von der Marke "Meinl", je als Info auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de und tokiohotellounge.blogspot.com nachlesbar entdeckt. angeblich wohnte er in Magdeburg über einem Beerdigungsinstitut und deshalb beschloss er, nach 17:00 Uhr auf seine Drums zu verzichten. und angelich sei er evangelisch, geht aber relativ selten in die Kirche. auch bei ihm besteht die Vermutung, dass er Tinnitus hat oder hatte und auf der Bühne hatte er mal seine Turnschuhe vergessen und musste dann barfuss nach Berlin fahren. er ist gegen mindestens 6 Dinge (Fisch, Erdbeeren, Hausstaubmilben, verschiedene Gräser, Schweinefleisch und Pollen) allergisch und seine Lieblingstiere sind Panther. sein Vorbild war oder ist Lars Ulrich der Band namens 'Metallica' (seine erste Musik-CD war übrigens auch von dieser Band), auch diese Bands fand / findet er toll: Korn und Slipknot. sein erster Konzert-Besuch war bei 'Joe Cocker' und als Song fand / findet er 'B.Y.O.B.' von 'System Of A Down' toll. auch den Sportwagen 'Ford G40' fand oder findet er toll, wobei Physik und Russisch als Schulfächer er total nicht mochte. sein Lieblingsfilm ist / war 'Armageddon' und 'Mr. & Mrs. Smith', wobei er auch die Schauspieler BradPitt und Bruce Willis toll fand oder findet und sein Glücksbringer soll ein Stimmschlüssel sein. inspirierend fand er die Musik-Stile von "Metallica", "Joe Cocker", "Rod Steward" & er selbst spielte am Schlagzeug seit er 5 Jahre war, notierte die Seite abouthemusic2010.blogspot.com als Info. Gustav nutzte das 'Axe Alaska'-Deo, Gesichtspeeling und Duschbad von 'Duschdas', trug Caps von 'Criminal' und 'Cleptomatix', mochte die Schuhmarken 'Puma' und 'K-Swiss', findet oder fand Eva Longoria toll. als Kind war sein Berufswunsch entweder Polizist, Feuerwehrmann oder LKW-Fahrer zu werden, jedoch später tendierte er eher zum Versicherungskaufmann und er würde gerne Studio-Musiker werden. er zog mal innerhalb von Deutschland von Magdeburg nach Hamburg um und hat/te Schuhgrösse "42". er hatte eine längere Zeit keinen Fernseher, sein liebstes Informationsmittel ist die Tageszeitungen und manchmal liest er sogar bis zu 5 Stück am Tag (oder hatte sie zumindest mal gelesen). angeblich surfte er auch öfters mal auf der Seite "spiegel.de" Klaus-Wolfgang nahm Schlagzeugunterricht als er bereits 5 Jahre war, ungefähr in diesem Alter trommelte er auch bereits zu Songs von 'Phil Collins', 'Eric Clapton' und anderer Musik. ein Zitat von ihm lautet: "In jedem steckt ein Talent, das entdeckt werden will. Ich bin bei meinem geblieben." er ist (oder zumindest war) Fan der Handballmannschaft 'Magdeburg Gladiators' und er unterstützte besagte Mannschaft Mitte 2008 bei einer Blutspende-Aktion. die Fans oder die Mannschaft selbst, trat übrigens gegen den Fussballclub '1. FC Magdeburg' an. Gustav oberkörperfrei (während eines Konzerts?) - Quellenangaben: tokiohotelscream.wordpress.com (12.09.?)2006 ist er auf der Tour statt ins Hotel, zu seiner Oma nach Hause gefahren. Dadurch sind damals wahrscheinlich seine Ausstiegsgerüchte aufgekommen, da einige Fans ihn vielleicht gesehen hatten und vermuteten, dass er die Band verlassen würde. neben der 8 Jahre jüngeren Franziska, hat Gustav übrigens noch eine weitere (auch jüngere) Schwester. (diese Details des Schlagzeugers ist ursprünglich an der Seite promi.de und tokiohotel009.de.tl notiert) im Juli 2009 ging ein Besucher einer Bar auf ihn los und schlug ihm von hinten eine Flasche über den Kopf, deshalb verbieben ihn auf dem oberen Teil seiner Stirn Narben. Jennifer Hartfeld erwähnt am 09.12.2014 um 12:07 diesen Beitrag an der Seite 'ok-magazin.de' Ende 2014 hatte er mit seiner Freundin Linda (sie ist etwas älter als er und stammt auch aus Magdeburg) in selbiger Stadt in Deutschland geheiratet, mit welcher er zuvor 6 Jahre zusammen war und die Hochzeitstorte stammte übrigens von Lia Lange nach der Hochzeit wurde später noch im Umland des Schwielowsees (Landkreis Potsdam-Mittelmark, Brandenburg, Deutschland) mit u.A. den Kaulitz-Zwillingen, Georg und ein paar weiteren Gästen gefeiert, erwähnt dieser Beitrag der Seite "promiflash.de" Nele Weber-Grellet erwähnte in diesem Beitrag auf bunte.de am 08.12.2014 um 16:55, dass "bild.de" notierte, beide hätten sich noch im Dezember das "Ja-Wort" gegeben. seit 2009 wären beide bereits ein Paar, jedoch bisher eher noch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesichtet, notiert der Beitrag des Links. am 14.02.2016 postete Gustav ein Bild auf seiner Instagram-Seite über das demnächst-erwartende Baby. dieser Beitrag auf "ok-magazin.de" vom 15.02.2016 um 08:08 von Julia Westermann erwähnt auch weitere Details diesbezüglich. seine Tochter wurde (am 28.03.2009?) gegen Nachmittag im Zentralkrankenhaus in Magdeburg geboren und Gerüchte besagen, die Schwangerschaft hätte im November 2008 begonnen. das Baby wog 3.240 Gramm und war 49 cm gross (gefunden wurden diese Details auf dieser englischsprachigen tokiohotelrocks-Webseite und 2017 wurden ebenso auch auf dieser deutschsprachigen promiflash-Webseite Details darüber erwähnt). * den Mischlingsrüde namens "Bruno" * den schwarz-felligen Kater namens "Richard" der Beitrag vom 08.01.2009 um 23:12 auf bild.de erwähnt dass Gustav am 02.01. eines Morgens mit Bauchschmerzen aufwacht, diese im Laufe des Tages jedoch weiterhin bestehen und sich auch noch verschlimmerten, berichtet David Jost an "bild.de" ...in einer Universitätsklinik in Magdeburg (Deutschland) wurde er dann nachmittags kurzerhand hingebracht, und es bestand der Verdacht auf einen Blinddarm-Durchbruch. eine kurze Untersuchung reichte aus, um damit Gustav vom ärztlichen Personal sofort in Vollnarkose versetzt wurde und im Eingriff den stark-entzündeten Blinddarm innerhalb einer Stunde entfernten. erst am Montag verliess Gustav die Klinik und ihm wurden danach weitere 2 Wochen Ruhe empfohlen. als Beitrag auf rp-online.de gab es am 09.01.2009 um 06:54 auch Details notiert: Gustav hatte mal einen Autounfall, als auch wurde sein Blinddarm letzteren Freitag durch eine Not-OP entfernt. auf promijournal.de vom 09.01.2009 berichtet Juli vom Promijournal über ähnliche Details, u.A. dass Gustav sich auf der "Uniklinik Magdeburg" (Deutschland) befand ...als Webseite fand ich passend zum Stichwort der Klinik: med.uni-magdeburg.de ein ähnlicher Beitrag auf blick.ch berichtet am 09.01.2009 (zuletzt ktualisiert am 14.01.2012) auch von Worte gegenüber "bild.de" und Gustav's OP. der Beitrag auf "welt.de" vom 09.01.2009, berichtet auch über Gustav's entfernten Blinddarm, als auch wurde der Beitrag von "Axel Springer SE" oder "AFP/kami" getippt, zumindest namentlich beim Beitrag sind diese Nennungen erwähnt. auch "n-tv.de" erwähnt am 09.01.2009 u.A. diesen Beitrag über Gustav, wobei "bild.de" als ursprüngliche Quelle erwähnt werde. als weiteren Beitrag auf "welt.de" vom 15.07.2009 werden ähnliche Details berichtet. auf bravo.de wurde an 09.07.2010 um 07:05 notiert, dass eine Strassenbahn mit Gustav's schwarzen 3er-BMW in Magdeburg kollidiert worden war (auch hier wirkte "bild.de" als erst-berichtende Quelle). Gustav überholte eine Autoschlange, wobei er dabei eine gesperrte Strassenbahnspur überquerte und sein Wagen daraufhin von einer vorbeifahrenden Strassenbahn gerammt, auf die rechte Fahrspur geschleudert und auch rammte sein Auto dann noch zwei weitere Autos. in Gustav's Wagen befanden sich u.A. die 29-jährige Katharina Kretschmar, die Schwester des ex-Handballprofis Stefan Kretzschmar und Denny E. mit 29 Jahren aus Hamburg in Deutschland. mit glücklicherweise bloss leichten Verletzungen wurden alle 3 ambulant in der Magdeburger Uniklinik behandelt. rp-online.de erwähnt am 06.11.2008 um 12:32 diese Situation in ähnlichen Worten und notiert wurde innerhalb diesen Beitrages auch das Kürzel "afp2". repubblica.it erwähnt auch Bilder und Details dieser Situation in italienischer Sprache. der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 13.07.2009 um 23:56 Uhr berichtet auf dieser Plattform erstmals über den Vorfall: Gustav feierte in der Disco "The Club" (Magdeburg, Deutschland) und am Morgen um ca. 04:10 des 12.07.2009 um genau 04:10 Uhr, kam es dann zur Auseinandersetzung. ein 20-jähriger Mann hatte Gustav bepöbelt und nach einem Handgemenge schlug der Unbekannte mehrmals mit 2 Bierflaschen zu, woraufhin dann auch beide Flaschen zerbrachen und Gustav zwei Schnittwunden, als auch eine 2-3cm lange Wunde am Hinterkopf erlitt (und David Jost erwähnte, dass ein Notarzt Gustav nach nur ca. 20 Minuten nach Beginn der Auseinandersetzung in die Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses brachte). der Schlagzeuger der Band stellte inzwischen Strafanzeige gegen die unbekannte Person. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 14.07.2009 um 23:49 Uhr erwähnt, dass Gustav im Krankenhaus mit 36 Stichen genäht wurde und die Polizei wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung (Az.: MD Süd-Ost 1/5859/2009) ermittelt. (beim twitter-Beitrag wurde auch die Seite "lassdiehundelos.livejournal.com" erwähnt) der Augenzeuge Stefan Bartel (Name von der bild.de-Redaktion geändert) schilderte nun die Situation: Gustav hat sich mit einem Mädchen unterhalten, plötzlich standen ein paar Typen um ihn herum. ein Mann mit Glatze bepöbelte Gustav und ein weiterer Mann kam dazu, schlug Gustav ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. der Schläger war kurz weg, kam dann jedoch dann auch wieder von rechts hinten zurück und schlug Gustav ohne Vorwarnung eine Bierflasche über den Kopf. als diese Flasche dabei zu Bruch ging, wurde ihm auch gleich eine weitere unzerbrochene Flasche über den Kopf geschlagen. Gustav sank daraufhin zu Boden, als die Angreifer flüchteten und die Club-Gäste in Unruhe gerieten. Gustav hatte stark geblutet und wurde vorerst auf die Toilette gebracht und bereits kurz darauf trafen die Polizei und der Krankenwagen ein. Clubchef Panos Kondogtis (ca. 48 Jahre) erwähnte noch gegenüber "bild.de" ungefähr diese Worte: auch während Gustav verletzt war, gab er mir noch die Hand und ungefähr "dass ihm der Vorfall leid täte, er jedoch auch nichts dafür könnte und dass es ihm unangenehm war." noch in dieser Woche werde der bisherige Zeuge, der Besitzer der Bar und ein weiterer Zeuge befragt, als auch Gustav sollte seine Sicht schnellstmöglich schildern, berichtet Polizeisprecher Stefan Brodtrück (34 Jahre) mit ungefähr diesen Worten. auch soll geprüft werden, ob der Überfall im Zusammenhang "Les Afghanes On Tour" stehen würde. der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 15.07.2009 um 14:47 Uhr berichtet über die Meinungen der "bild.de"-User User "Roxy" berichtet auf "bild.de" es ist doch traurig, dass die Musiker nicht ohne Bodyguards mal privat raus können. gute Besserung an Gustav. User "Naddi" erwähnt: grausam... einfach grausam. wie kann ein Mensch, egal ob berühmt oder nicht, so zugerichtet werden, ohne auch nur irgendetwas getan zu haben? die Bilder tun mir weh, und es macht mich traurig, dass berühmte Menschen einfach angegriffen werden. man sollte vor ihnen Respekt haben! das, was TH erreicht haben, haben nicht viele in einer so kurzen Zeit erreicht. niemand hat das Recht, so etwas zu tun. User "inselberg" meint kein TH-Fan zu sein und fragt sich dennoch: wozu Neid, Missgunst und Dummheit Leute treiben kann... traurig. der Beitrag auf bild.de von J. Ley, M. Nareyek und Mark Pittelkau am 16.07.2009 um 00:24 Uhr erwähnt: um sich blickend, geht er schnellen Schrittes auf den Disco-Ausgang und zeigt Gustav's Foto mit den Wunden jenen Mann, welcher den Schlagzeuger zwei Bierflaschen über den Kopf geschlagen haben soll und ergänzte, dass Gustav sogar mit 36 Stichen genäht werden musste. Bilder über die Flucht des vermutlichen Täters nahm eine der Überwachungskamera des Clubs auf und auch das gesamte Videomaterial lag nun bei der Magdeburger-Kripo, welche wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung ermittelt. im Video wäre auch zu sehen, wie Gustav die Disco betrat und sie nach der Verletztung mit Mütze und einem Taschentuch um die rechte Hand auf dem Weg in die Klinik verliess. noch in dieser Woche wurden 3 Zeugen bei der Polizei vorsprechen, welche sich übrigens sicher scheint, dass der Mann mit Hemd und Pullover der Haupttäter wäre. Panos Kondogtis, der die Identität der Männer kennt, erwähnt gegenüber "bild.de", dass genau diese 3 Personen in vergangener Zeit öfters wegen ihres aggressiven Verhaltens ermahnt wurden und sie hatten mir ihr Wort gegeben, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkäme, jedoch an diesem speziellen Abend hatten sie dann ihr Wort gebrochen. für die Täter hatte er nur Verachtung mit ungefähr diesen Worten übrig: das sind freche Feiglinge, die sich zu dritt an einem 1,70 Meter grossen Mann vergriffen hatten ...es geht um das Prinzip, nicht um Prominenz, etc. und ich bin für einen sauberen Club mit positiver Atmosphäse. in den nächsten Tagen soll auch Gustav noch einmal von der Polizei befragt werden und auch den Täter identifizieren. dieser Beitrag auf bild.de von J. Ley und M. Nareyek am 17.07.2009 um 23:07 Uhr berichtet über Nexhat, den Hauptverdächtigen welcher sich nun der Polizei gestellt hatte. am 16.07.2009 um 11:29 Uhr gab er gegenüber den Beamten ungefähr diese Worte zu: ja, ich habe Gustav blutig geschlagen und bin derjenige der auf dem Überwachungsvideo von Zeugen identifiziert wurde. bild.de traf Nexhat in Magdeburg (Deutschland) und nervös zeigte er den Verband an der rechten Schlaghand mit den ungefähren Worten erwähnt: wurde mit 9 Stiche genäht und ich hatte höllische Schmerzen (auch meint er, in Tatnacht total besoffen zu sein, er hatte jede Menge Wodka Red Bull getrunken) ...mein Bruder war in Begleitung einer Blondine, Gustav hatte sie wohl dauernd angemacht und mein Bruder hatte ihn wohl nur ausgelacht. Nexhat wollte zur Toilette und sah zuerst dass sein Bruder von 4 ihm unbekannten Leuten umringt befand, Nexhat ist mit seinem Glas mit Wodka-Redbull Inhalt dazwischen, hatte gefragt was los sei und hatte Gustav mit der Kappe eine Backpfeife verpasst (wobei ihm bisher weder Gustav als Star, noch TH als Band bekannt war). als dann Nexhat sich am Rückweg von der Toilette umdrehte, sah er seinen Bruder zu Boden fallen, als er auf die Gruppe losstürmte. Gustav wollte ihm mit den Fäusten schlagen ...da Nexhat jedoch noch sein Glas mit alkoholischen Getränk in der Hand hatte und er sich dennoch wehren wollte, hatte er ihm mit dieses von vorne auf den Kopf geschlagen. durch den Schlag zerbrach das Glas, dieses verwundete die rechte Hand des Schlägers (es waren jedoch keine 2 Bierflaschen), dann erst sei es zum Streit gekommen. Nexhat T., der 29-jährige und 1,90 Meter grosse Kosovo-Albaner (ursprünglich aus Priština) mit Aufenthaltserlaubnis lebt seit 7 Jahren in Deutschland, arbeitet in einem Magdeburger (Döner?-)Restaurant als Küchenhilfe, ist geschieden und hat einen fest 2-jährigen Sohn. Nexhat T. meint auch, dass er sich nicht bei Gustav entschuldigen werde, bloss beim Club-Besitzer. der Beitrag auf bild.de von Fabian Posselt am 19.07.2009 um 00:10 Uhr erwähnt, dass der Schläger seinen Wutrausch gesteht, es ging um zwei Mädchen ...so sei der Streit vergangenen Sonntag Nacht in der Disco entstanden zu sein. Gustav's Verletzungen an Stirn und Vorderkopf mussten mit 36 Stichen genäht werden. Nexhat schilderte gegenüber dem "BamS"-Reporter seinen Wutrausch ungefähr mit diesen Worten: ich war betrunken, als ich um 3:15 Uhr in die Disco kam, dennoch hatte ich weiter Wodka Red Bull getrunken, als ich mich dort im Club mit meinem Bruder getroffen hatte. eigentlich wollte Nexhat nur tanzen ...doch dann war da Gustav zusammen mit ein paar Freunden, "aufgekratzt und nervig" nennt sie Nexhat. "einer von ihnen hat mich geschubst und ein anderer meinen Bruder geschlagen. dann kam Gustav mit erhobenem Finger auf mich zu und ich hatte ihm mit offener Hand eine geklatscht ...dann war erst mal Ruhe", berichtet Nexhat weiter. "ich hatte mich sogar bei Panos Kondogtis beschwert, doch als er zurück zu seinem Bruder kam, habe dieser bereits am Boden gelegen", waren ungefähr Nexhat's Worte und über Gustav erwähnte er, dass Gustav Nexhat zu schlagen versuchte und ergänzte dann noch die Worte: aus Reflex schlug ich ihm mit der Hand, in der ich mein Glas hielt, ins Gesicht. der Auslöser des Schlagabtauschs waren 2 weibliche Club-Gäste die 20-jährige Christin G. ist Call-Center-Agentin und berichtet nun ihre Sicht des Abends: Gustav war betrunken, hat den ganzen Abend genervt, wollte mich mit Sambuca abfüllen und hat mir einen Doppelten nach dem anderen ausgegeben. Christin's gleichaltrige Freundin Drita R. ist Apothekenhelferin und berichtet von Gustav angemacht worden zu sein. er fummelte ihr am Hintern rum hätte dann Christin so aggressiv angepackt, dass Nexhat's Bruder dazwischen ging ..."Gustav ist total ausgerastet", ergänzte sie noch. die Polizei ermittelt gegen Nexhat wegen gefährlicher Körperverletzung, auch verlor Nexhat seinen bisherigen Job. der Beitrag auf bild.de von ? am 17.02.2010 um 23:24 Uhr berichtet, dass die Staatsanwaltschaft das Verfahren gegen Nexhat einstellte: der Täter soll 500 Euro zahlen und einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben. mehrere Tattoos - Flügel mit rechts einem Schwert und links einem Lorbeerzweig, je an beiden Schulterblättern (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - eine Sternschnuppe an der Innenseite seines rechten Unterarms (im Jahr 2008 gestochen) - 6 Bilder an seinem rechten Unterschenkel - einen Anker an seinem rechten Oberarm - den Lieblingssong "Hurt" der Band "Nine Inch Nail" an der Rückseite seiner rechten Wade "What have I become? My sweetest friend, everyone I know, goes away in the end. And you could habe it all, my Empire of dirt. I will let you down. I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way." - ein Tattoo an seiner rechten Schulterseite und eins an der Aussenseite seines rechten Oberarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - eine Rose an der Aussenseite seines rechten Unterarms, nahe dem Ellenbogen - einen Stern? an der Innenseite seines linken Unterarms, nahe dem Handgelenk - ein Symbol mit dem Datum '05.2016' und eine Feder als Direkt-Bild zur bisherigen Sternschnuppe (mit zusätzlichen Stichwort zum Sommercamp der Band) als Fotos geteilt von forum.tokiohotel.ru vom 31.07.2018 auf twitter - weitere Symbole als Direkt-Bild vom 19.06.2018 auf Gustav's instagram-Profil ein vermutetes Piercing - an seinem linken Ohrläppchen mal ein Piercing gehabt haben könnte (Details wären zB an diesem Bild von Georg's Instagram-Seite erkennbar) Category:Tokio Hotel